Final Fantasy X2: This Is My Story
by Silvi Sweetheart
Summary: For the average person the most simple of choices can change their entire life. For someone like Yuna, the choice to put the past behind them and move on may do more than change their own life... it might just change the entire world. Shoujo-ai Yuri F/F
1. Mission One: Admit Your Feelings

**This is My Story**

Chapter One

_After all the searching, all the fighting, all the time spent locked in regrets about all the things we never had the chance to experience together... I actually had the chance to fulfill my deepest wish._

_Not even I can believe what happened then... I said no..._

–

_**Mission One: Admit Your Feelings**_

–

"You said, no?" Paine asked in mild disbelief.

"I did." It had been a few months since the destruction of Vegnagun and I had just now decided that I was ready to tell them what had happened afterwards.

"After dragging us who knows how many times around Spira and even to the Farplane and back... you just said no? That don't make a whole lot of sense, Yunie!" Rikku shouted, clearly much more bewildered than the other girl.

"That's right." It was strange. I know I should have felt bad for putting them through so much only to give up what we'd been seeking right at the last minute... but in a way I felt completely content.

"Well?" Paine suggested.

"Well what?"

"Tell us what the heck was going through your noggin when you said no, for Spira's sake!" I nodded and motioned for them to sit, unable to keep from smiling when Rikku plopped right into Paine's lap and snuggled in. The quiet woman took the situation much better than she would have a couple months ago, managing to restrain her embarrassment to only a mild blush and some nervous fidgeting. I took a deep breath and launched into the explanation I'd been preparing.

"Well, when the Fayth made its offer to me in that meadow on the Farplane... I felt something strange. It was like everything was suddenly clear for the first time in I don't know how long. I realized that it wouldn't have been fair. Thinking of all the people who had lost someone important to them to Sin... why should only I get mine back?"

"I think you earned it! You did more to defeat Sin than anybody! It's totally fair! Right, Paine?" Rikku asked, flashing puppy dog eyes at both of us. The quiet woman's lips quirked in a small smile as she patted the blonde on the head.

"No," she said simply.

"What do you mean, no?! You suck!" Rikku said huffily, turning away and crossing her arms. I smiled at the perky blonde.

"Think about it, Rikku. Think of the people rebuilding their villages time after time when they were destroyed by Sin, bonding together as a community so they didn't have to feel so alone in such a terrifying world. Think of the Crusaders laying down their lives in the eternal struggle no matter how hopeless things seemed. Even the followers of Yevon, no matter how misguided, did the things they did to bring as much peace as possible to Spira. We didn't do anything more than they had been doing... we just did it differently and succeeded because we were doing it to save those who were suffering." The blonde sighed and unfolded her arms.

"Well yeah, but still..." I shook my head.

"It wasn't just that though..." I said sadly, my voice dropping near a whisper.

"Hm?"

"He was a dream of the Fayth... and they had become tired from dreaming for so long. If I asked to see him again, I would only be forcing him to continue dreaming. It would have been selfish of me to do so after all he had been through..."

"Oh Yunie..."

"But... just like I told the Fayth... it's okay because I'll always have the memories of the time we shared..." I put my hand over my heart, "...right here."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rikku cooed before turning to Paine. "You'd say sweet stuff like that about me if I disappeared, wouldn't you?

"Maybe after the party." The look on Rikku's face was priceless.

"Oh, you're going to regret that one, tall, dark, and bitchy. I'm taking away two just for that!" Rikku shouted with finality.

"That's not fair, it should be one at the most!" Paine shot back.

"Two what? I thought Paine was the one who took away points?" I asked confusedly at the role reversal.

"Two hours of sex with yours truly!" Rikku said with a sneaky grin and flashed me a victory symbol. I couldn't help the hint of a blush from creeping into my cheeks. Sure, I'd been the one to finally convince the two of them to stop dancing around things and get together, but it had set off a chain of embarrassing situations. The ship wasn't all that big after all and we did sleep in the same room... even if the two of them didn't do much actual sleeping.

"So what now?" Paine asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. I shifted a little awkwardly in my seat, unsure of how to phrase what I'd decided to do.

"I... well... I want to keep Sphere Hunting, that's for sure."

"That's not what I meant." I lowered my eyes and wrung my hands together, cursing Paine for her good observational skills.

"Well, the thing is... after all this time searching I... I kinda just..."

"Spit it out already!" Rikku chirped, bouncing up and down in Paine's lap.

"I want to keep looking for someone to love!" I shouted, not realizing until too late that I'd leaped to my feet when I did so. Feeling sheepish, I sat back down and returned my gaze to the floor. "It's so embarrassing..."

"Aww, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yunie!" Rikku cooed, hopping off of Paine's lap to stand over me. "You're just lucky the boys are off on that excavation or you'd have to put bullets in Brother's knees to stop him. Unless you're interested in..." I shook my head.

"No, and I really wish there was some way I could let him down easily. It's hard to do when we all have to live on this ship. He's sweet but... just not what I have in mind." The grin on Rikku's face told me I'd just walked into a trap.

"Oh? Then what exactly do you have in mind?" Rikku asked in a sly tone. "And don't skimp on any of the details no matter how naughty, we're all big girls here!" she finished, returning to her seat in Paine's lap. I noticed the woman looked like she had a retort ready but thought better of it at the last second, probably not wanting to extend her punishment any. "And just in case you forgot, I know for a fact you have more options than a normal girl," she added with a wink.

"Oh? What's all this about?" Paine questioned, glancing back and forth between us. Rikku leaned up to whisper something into her ear, the woman's crimson eyes going wide at the girl's words.

"Kissing your female cousin, and in the temple no less... I'm surprised, Yuna." I buried my face in my hands and groaned. I knew Rikku had been saving that story for a special occasion to embarrass me, I just wished it hadn't been this one.

"We were kids, leave me alone!" When I raised up to face them I noticed Rikku looking at me with a rather curious expression that slowly settled into something much more wicked. I didn't have much time to wonder what she was planning before she tilted her head up again to whisper something else, this time nearly causing Paine's eyes to pop out of there sockets. This couldn't be good.

"Yuna... don't Summoners normally abstain while on their pilgrimage?"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, sending Rikku into a fit of giggles. "She's lying! I never... did any of that with him!" Rikku managed to calm herself just long enough to sweep her hair over one eye and hold her hands up to imitate having large breasts before dissolving back into her fit. I clapped my hands to my head. "That doesn't count! That happened before I went on my..." Rikku suddenly went quiet as she turned to Paine, both of them looking at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter. I sat miserable and more embarrassed than I ever remembered being in my entire life through over five minutes of their laughing until they were able to bring it under control. "Oh shut up! Both of you! I can't believe Lulu would have... told... you..." That's when it hit me. "She never told you, did she?"

"Nope, you just did though!" Rikku beamed, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Rikku!" I shouted halfheartedly, laughing a bit at myself in spite of my embarrassment.

"Ah, no need to be upset, Yunie, why don't we just kiss and make up?" she asked with a chuckle, pursing her lips out for a kiss.

"I'm too afraid of Paine beating the crap out of me, that's why!" I shot back.

"For good reason too," Paine said in a tone that was impossible to know whether she was joking or not.

"Oh don't be afraid of this one, she's a pussycat once you get beyond the leather," Rikku murmured, tilting her head back for a gentle kiss. That was it right there, that's what I wanted. I watched them jealously, drinking in the intimacy that I had denied myself for far too long. I made sure to be looking at something else when they pulled away though, the last thing I wanted was for them to feel guilty about their relationship.

"So it's decided then." Paine's voice pulled my attention back to the two.

"What is?" I asked curiously, to which Rikku let out her trademark laugh and leaped to her feet.

"We're gonna find you someone to snuggle!"

"S–Snuggle?"

–

"I'm telling you she needs to get laid!" Rikku said loudly.

"Quiet, you'll wake her up." I'd already been awake for about ten minutes but was content to listen in.

"Sorry," Rikku whispered sheepishly. "Still, I'm right though, aren't I? It's not good to keep all that bottled up. Look at how stir crazy we were getting before Yunie kicked our butts into gear. I know of a great place too, there's an underground club near where New Home is. I haven't been there since before Yunie's Pilgrimage but the place was literally filled with nothing but chicks and, come on, she's the High Summoner and a cutie to boot, she's not going to have any trouble hooking up." I had to stifle a giggle.

"–Tajeyhd Rayndc?– She definitely wouldn't have any trouble there but I don't know, Rikku, do you think she even wants to be with a girl?" I'd actually put a lot of thought into that question.

"Oh come on, Yunie's totally into girls, you'd have to be blind not to notice. He was just a special exception..." And, surprisingly enough, came to the same conclusion as Rikku.

"I know that, but our lifestyle isn't exactly popular, even with Yevon mostly disbanded the old bias is still going strong. Imagine the reaction the people would have."

"I hadn't thought of that..." I sure had, and just like my becoming a Sphere Hunter, it would just have to be one more thing the people of Spira would have to deal with. "I don't think Yunie's the type to really deny herself though, she's done a lot of wild stuff in her days, especially recently."

"Maybe we should just ask her?"

"I'd love to go," I said, deciding it was time to announce myself.

"Ack! Sorry Yunie! Didn't mean to..." I giggled and rolled over to see them lounging across the beds they'd pushed together with Rikku's head in Paine's lap, the woman playing absentmindedly with the blonde's hair.

"You're fine, you girls are just worried about me, it's sweet."

"Are you sure you want to go, Yuna? It's a pretty wild place," Paine said in her usual serious tone. I stopped to think about it for a moment.

"Have you been there a lot?" I couldn't tell for sure in the dark but I could have sworn she was blushing as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You could say that... back before I signed up for the Crimson Squad I used to do some work for the place," she murmured uncomfortably. Like with most of the things dealing with Paine's past, I decided not to press the issue.

"Do you think I'd be able to meet someone to... you know?" I muttered.

"You kidding me? Once they hear they have a chance with you you'll be swimming in offers for some naughties! Right, Paine?"

"Maybe more than you realize..." the woman said cryptically. "But you know, Yuna, if you're looking for something long term a club might not be the best place to start looking." I chewed my lip for a bit and nodded.

"Well first off I don't think I really want people to notice who I am, the idea of somebody... you know... just because I'm famous doesn't sound very good. Second... I think I'll worry about that later, right now I just kind of want to... with someone who... oh this is so embarrassing!" Rikku giggled a bit before pushing herself off the bed and rummaging through a nearby drawer.

"Oh, dang it, I know they're in here somewhere... ah–ha!" she shouted, rising up triumphantly with three Spheres held over her head. "Catch!" she said, tossing one to me before dropping one on the bed for Paine and keeping the third for herself.

"What's this?"

"Oh, just some special Dresspheres I've been tinkering with. Trust me, girls will be all over you if you wear it!" I eyed the Sphere warily for a moment before setting it on the bed next to me. "Really though, hitting up an underground club to pick up chicks with the High Summoner... never thought I'd hear myself say that one!"

–

"I'm not wearing this! This barely even qualifies as clothing!" I shouted at the bathroom door and the mischievous blonde that lay on the other side.

"Oh come on, Yunie!" came Rikku's muffled voice. "Paine's going to wear hers!"

"If it's anything like mine you probably had to threaten her with celibacy!"

"I only suggested it, I didn't have to threaten! Now quit being such a wuss, you totally have the body to pull it off!" I bit my lip and took another look in the mirror. The outfit consisted entirely of three, two–inch wide, strips of red silk ribbon and a pair of short heels. One strip was wrapped around my breasts and tied into a flowing bow at the back, the second in the form of a segmented mini–skirt that only hung about six inches below my waist, and the final one that wove it's way through my hair and down around my ponytail. I hated to admit that she was right in that I was able to pull it off nicely but this was really pushing the limits of how far I was willing to go.

"I don't know about this, Rikku..." I could hear some whispering going on from the other room for a bit before she responded.

"Well at least come out and let me see, I need to know if it worked properly!" I narrowed my eyes a bit in distrust but sighed and resigned myself to the fact that she'd never stop pestering me about it.

"Fine, but there's no way I'm wearing this!" I shouted as I turned the doorknob. The instant I stepped out of the bathroom I was instantly bombarded with a series of bright flashes, forcing me to close my eyes for a moment until they subsided. I had to blink a few times to clear my vision in order to bring the two vaguely human shaped blobs into focus, eventually bringing Rikku and Paine into view. Both of them were dressed in similar, but somewhat less revealing, black and white versions of the outfit I was wearing. I let out a groan, not so much at the fact that their versions were much less skimpy than mine, but at the camera sphere Rikku held in her hands.

"Oh I beg the differ, Yunie," Rikku said with a catlike grin. "Unless of course you want these pictures up all over the Sphere Network!" I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, I'll wear it..." Rikku squealed excitedly as she took the memory sphere out of the camera and dropped it into a mini–purse attached to her hip.

"Just a little insurance policy in case you try to chicken out," she said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and turned away. "Hey, don't be like that, Yunie! We're going to have a ton of fun, get a little drunk, shake our asses to some crappy techno music, and find you some lucky lady to have your naughty way with. I refuse to let you be in a bad mood about this!" I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips, the girl always had a way of making everything sound so fun and easy.

"You're right... although I wish you wouldn't say it like that! You make me sound like a pervert..." I muttered with cheeks ablaze.

"Darn straight I'm right! These Spheres were totally worth the effort!"

"What do you call this anyways?" Paine asked, tugging curiously at the bow behind her back." Rikku's grin somehow managed to do the impossible and grow a little bit wider.

"I call it... Sexy Surprise!"

–

–_Mission Complete!–_

–


	2. Mission Two: Take The First Steps

**This Is My Story**

Chapter Two

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bursting with excitement_. _Wearing such a skimpy outfit to a club with hundreds of women was such an exotic thrill that I couldn't even hope to match in my memories. It was so liberating to know that even though what I was doing was so very different from what I would have done before... it all felt so very right._

–

_**Mission Two: Take The First Steps**_

–

"Paine... when you said you used to do work for this place... what exactly did you mean?" I asked as my eyes took in the walls of the massive underground chamber that was –Tajeyhd Rayndc–, or as the glowing lights beneath it said in Spiran... Deviant Hearts. The woman cleared her throat uncomfortably and turned away.

"Painey... you wouldn't want to keep secrets from me now would you?" Rikku asked in a tone that implied the woman would lose something important if she didn't answer honestly.

"I was a photographer... who happened to take a lot of pictures I knew they'd be interested in here..."

"I see..." I murmured, eyes sweeping across the dozens of magnified sphere images of myself, Rikku, and Lulu taken throughout the various stages of my Pilgrimage that littered the walls of the place. There were other photos too, mainly of famous female Blitzball players and other celebrities but the primary theme was obvious.

"I always knew you were a closet pervert... but this is something else!" Rikku giggled, sending Paine deeper into her embarrassment.

"It's not like that... I needed the money," Paine murmured awkwardly, a clear sign of her terrible lying abilities.

"Right..." Rikku trailed off as she motioned to a massive shot of herself from behind while she was bent over to adjust one of her boot straps.

"Bad girl," I giggled, trailing across the various pictures and noticing that they formed a sort of time line. There was a very clear drop in quality once Paine herself started appearing in the pictures, indicating that someone else had taken up her post.

"Well at least my pervert's a talented one!" Rikku giggled, having also noticed the change in quality. "I'll think of a proper way to punish her later. For now, lets get out there and shake it girls!" she shouted, grabbing us by the hand and pulling us down the remaining stairs into the main part of the club.

Unfortunately, Rikku's plan started off pretty poorly. With every step we took another pair of eyes began following us and the sound of whispers being spread increased. I couldn't tell if they had recognized who we were or if they were just wondering about our clothes but it had my nerves on edge. As luck would have it though, a song with a much faster beat started up and we were able to blend into the swarm of writhing female bodies.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I shouted over the pulsing music.

Rikku rolled her eyes and pulled me and Paine in closer as she began to gyrate in tune with the music. A few moments later, Paine had caught up to Rikku's rhythm and was dancing in sync with the girl, their hips bumping together with every hard pulse of the song. I could really only watch though, a mixture of nervousness and jealousy making my body feel as stiff as a brick. Even more embarrassingly, a girl suddenly bumped into me from behind causing me to let out the most undignified yelping sound I'd ever made in my life. Rikku eyed me warily for a bit before shaking her head and pointing towards the bar.

"Some liquid helper should get you to loosen up a little!" She then paused for a moment and I swear I could almost see the gears of mischievousness turning behind her eyes. "And I just thought of a wonderful punishment for peeping Paine here!" she shouted happily, grabbing our hands again and dragging us off towards the side area that housed the club's bar. The area was housed behind a thick sheet of glass that dulled the pounding music just enough to allow us to speak somewhat normally. "Alright my sweet little pervert, time to pay your dues!"

"What did you have in mind?" Rikku grinned as she turned to the bartender, a tall woman with a neon blue mohawk, and slapped a fifty gil note onto the bar.

"I need a shaker of salt, nine lime wedges, and nine shots of Pink Shoopuff!" Paine's crimson eyes flared open.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted. Rikku merely giggled and nodded her head. "No, no way!"

"But it's for Yunie!" Rikku scolded.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked confusedly. I'd only ever drank alcohol once and that was just some cheap wine Lulu had come across when we were younger. To my surprise it was the bartender who responded.

"Looks like you brought a newbie with you," the woman said with a laugh as she looked me up and down. "There's only one reason you ask for salt and lime wedges here and that's for..." The woman paused and leaned over the bar a little further to study my face, then Paine's, then Rikku's, and then finally back to me, her eyes going wide with realization. "Holy shit! It's High..." Rikku immediately quieted the woman with a loud shush before pulling a ten gil note from her purse and reaching across the bar to tuck it into the woman's cleavage.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you keep this to yourself for a little while? At least until she's loosened up a bit... ne?"

"Anything for you three," the woman said with a nod and a wink before bending down behind the bar for a moment only to bounce back up with the things she would need to fulfill Rikku's order. I watched with great interest as she expertly sliced the limes and mixed several different liquids in a flourish of tosses and spinning bottles to produce a line of nine pink–filled shot glass "I used Royal Pink for the mix to give it a little extra kick, no charge. Oh, and if anybody gives you girls trouble, I'll have Alna here make damn sure they regret it," she said, thumbing at a massively muscled woman standing at the end of the bar.

"I think we can handle ourselves," Rikku said with a grin which the woman returned before moving down the line to fill more orders. "Alright, Painey, get your cute butt up here!" Rikku giggled, patting the bar. The crimson eyed woman simply folded her arms.

"I said no."

"I said yes! This is supposed to be Yunie's night, remember? And it's the least you can do after all those naughty pictures you took!" Rikku scolded, then leaned over to whisper to me. "Come on, Yunie, if you join in she'll have no choice!"

"For what? I don't even know what's happening here!"

"You'll love it, trust me!" I eyed the blonde warily for a moment before turning to Paine.

"Please, Paine! I really want to have fun tonight and I think this will help get me started. You know how nervous I am..." The woman's eyes softened slightly before she drooped her head.

"Fine, but this makes us even!" she announced with finality as she began clambering up onto the bar.

"Yes!" Rikku cheered, helping Paine up with a firm push on the backside. I watched the spectacle nervously, wondering just what I'd gotten myself into.

"Um... what are you doing?" I asked, fidgeting awkwardly as more and more girls started to gather round.

"It's not what she's doing, it's what we're doing!" Rikku said, pulling me over to the bar and bouncing happily. "First we go like this..." she murmured, bending down to lick a long line across Paine's stomach before rising up and sprinkling some salt across the trail of moisture. "Then we put this here and this... right here!" she continued, resting one of the lime wedges on top of Paine's breasts and then grabbed one of the shot glasses and put it in the woman's mouth. "Boom! The perfect set up for body shots!"

"B–Body shots!" I shouted, setting off a ripple of laughter through the now rather dense crowd.

"Don't worry, Yunie, it's easy! Here, I'll go first and show ya how it's done! You ready, lover?"

"Ish haif wou Wikkus!" Paine muttered around the shot glass in her mouth. I watched as Rikku proceeded to lick some of the salt off Paine's stomach, then lean up to wrap her lips down around the shot glass for an awkward kiss before pulling away and letting the liquid pour into her mouth. She then removed the glass and buried her face into Paine's cleavage, coming up after a moment with the lime wedge between her teeth which she suckled for a moment before letting it fall to the bar.

"See, it's easy as that!" Rikku announced, receiving cheers and whistles from the assembled crowd. After taking a slight bow for her new fans, she put her hand on my lower back and nudged me forward. "Your turn, Yunie!"

"W–What?!"

"You didn't think I was going to drink all these myself did you?!"

"But... but she... but you..." Rikku rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you're having sex with her or anything, we're just having some fun!"

"It's okay, Yuna," Pain added in, giving me a reassuring smile before leaning back and placing a second shot between her lips. I swallowed hard and stepped a little closer. My knees were practically knocking together as I leaned down to run my tongue across the salt trail on her stomach only to recoil nervously when I felt the muscles tighten beneath her skin. I turned to look at Rikku who nodded excitedly.

"The shot! The shot!" the blonde shouted excitedly.

Breath catching in my throat, I leaned over and wrapped my mouth around the glass, my whole body going stiff for a moment as my lips brushed together with Paine's. Realizing the position I was in I quickly pulled back with the glass between my lips, eyes going wide at the burning sensation that flooded my mouth and throat. Guessing that the lime was used to take this away, I dove in for it only to miss and push it down into her cleavage. The burning sensation was becoming unbearable so I desperately wriggled my tongue down into the crevice in order to push it out so I could get it between my teeth, letting out a moan as the sweet and tangy juice soothed the burn in my throat. Realization of what I'd just done came to me all too quickly as the cheers erupted from all around me.

"Dang, Yunie! You sure you never did body shots before?" Rikku laughed as she threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Um... I..." I looked down at Paine, my eyes instantly traveling to the skin now shining with my saliva. "I'm so sorry, Paine! I didn't know it would burn so much!" The woman closed her eyes and chuckled a little.

"Did you like it?" I chewed my lip nervously, wondering if she was talking about the drink or what I'd done to get it.

"It was... different... but yeah, I liked it a lot!" I said happily as a strange warmth began to settle in my stomach.

"Good good!" Rikku said as she pulled me a little closer. "Then you're going to love this next part!" She leaned in and licked across my chest and up to my neck before pulling away with a satisfied smirk. "What, you didn't think we'd leave Paine out... ne?" The lump in my throat returned at seemingly twice the size as Rikku sprinkled the salt onto my neck. "Hmm... now where should I put these..." she murmured before turning to Paine who's eyes were filled with an emotion I didn't quite recognize. "Oh, I've got it!" she announced, reaching out to tug at the ribbon wrapped around my waist and fit the shot glass into the small gap.

"Rikku! I..." my panicky retort was cut off as she shoved the wedge of lime backwards into my mouth. Paine moved to get off of the bar but Rikku stopped her with a wagging finger.

"No no, stay up there, you can still get it." Paine seemed to think for a moment before turning and tilting her head back over the bar and motioning me to come closer. Breathing heavily around the lime wedge, I slowly approached her and lowered myself down so she would be able to reach the salt on my chest and throat.

"Yuna... if I've learned anything in my time spent with Rikku..." Paine said quietly when I was close enough. "...it's that when you're caught in one her traps... it's best to just enjoy the ride..."

She reached around to the back of my neck and pulled me in close to drag her tongue along the salt path. When she pulled away I stood slowly on shaky legs, quickly realizing the deviousness of Rikku's plan when I saw the position I'd have to be in for Paine to get the shot. Blushing bright red, I braced myself on the bar and crouched down as I spread my legs, letting out a much too loud gasp as her lips touched against my stomach and her dangling hair tickled the inside of my thighs. After a few moments of her feeling around I felt her lift the shot free and pulled away, simply letting my legs give out to bring me down to her level. She flashed me a radiant smile and used both hands to pull me in and press our lips together.

"That's my girl!" I heard Rikku shout, followed by a wolfish whistle before the gathered crowd erupted in cheers. I could feel Paine's tongue wriggling at the corners of my mouth in an attempt to loose the lime from my lips' grasp. Eventually my ability to think returned and I was able to push the wedge into her mouth with my tongue, nearly fainting as she took the whole thing into her mouth and closed her lips around my still extended tongue, letting them slide across it as I pulled away. I would have fallen on my butt if not for Rikku's arms slipping beneath mind to hoist me up. "Having fun yet?" she whispered into my ear. I could barely manage a whimper in reply. "Good good," she continued, tilting her head to the side and tugging slightly at the ribbon covering her breasts, "because now it's my turn..."

–

The incredible warmth in my belly was quickly spreading throughout my body as the three of us weaved through the throng of dancing women out onto the main floor. Rikku had definitely been right about the alcohol loosening me up a little because I could already feel myself paying more attention to the woman around me and less on my own nerves. By the time we found a suitable place a new song had just started up and, as luck would have it, it was one of mine. Rikku started bouncing happily and shouted something I couldn't quite hear over the music.

Grinning broadly to myself I grabbed the two of them and spun them around, falling into perfect rhythm with the music. I knew the moves by heart but never before had they seemed so sensual and erotic. Weaving together with Rikku and Paine, bare skin sliding against bare skin... it was incredible. I couldn't help but notice the subtle differences between the two women's bodies. Rikku's petite body held an interesting and undeniably desirable softness too it while Paine's, taught, slightly more muscular frame had incredible curves that I took great care to trace with my fingers. While I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the two of them were in our daily lives, feeling their bodies pressed up against me so intimately was an entirely new experience altogether.

Sadly, I noticed that the song was drawing to a close all too soon but also that we had drawn another crowd so I decided to give them a little show by spinning Paine around and pressing her tight against me, my hand placed firmly between her breasts, and bending Rikku backwards slightly for the big finish. The fact that I was about half a centimeter from kissing the blonde managed to register in my mind and I pulled away sharply amid a series of cheers from the assembled crowd. My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat and panting for breath, and I knew right then that I needed to distance myself from them before I did something I'd regret later.

"Yunie, that was incredible!" Rikku shouted, already weaving closer to Paine as a slower tempo song began playing.

"Thanks, but... I think I need another drink."

"Kay, we'll join you in a bit, I can't pass up the chance to slow dance with this sexy bitch!" I bit my lip as my familiar jealousy reared it's ugly head at the sight of their intimacy. Luckily, a thought struck to distract me.

"Do you have any gil I can borrow? My outfit didn't come with a purse." Rikku simply laughed as she laid her head against Paine's shoulder. "What's so funny?" Paine shook her head and smiled.

"If you have to pay for a drink when you're dressed like that then there's something wrong with the world."

"Um... okay I guess," I murmured, watching them rock back and forth together.

I had to force myself to turn away towards the bar when Paine lifted Rikku slightly, the blonde's arms wrapping around her neck as their lips met in a tender kiss. With butterflies dancing in my stomach from the intimate embrace, I began to press my way through the mass of bodies. Again I was met with the curious stares of the women I passed although they seemed a bit more focused on my face than before. I swallowed nervously, realizing it would only be a matter of time before somebody...

"I knew it! It is High Summoner Yuna!" someone shouted as I passed.

"Crap!" I yelped, quickly shuffling past as many people as I could to try and lose myself in the crowd. My escape was actually going fairly well until I ran head first into a lean, golden furred Ronso woman and fell flat on my butt. I stared up at her perplexed for a moment, realizing that she was the only female Ronso that I'd ever seen with that coloring. She looked down at me and smiled, reaching down with one hand and easily helping me to my feet. "Um... sorry, and thank you," I said, bowing slightly before slipping off into the crowd again. I'd just managed to make it to the outer rim of the dance floor when I ran into a familiar face.

"Lady Yuna?!"

"Lucil!" I shouted, barely recognizing the redhead outside of her armor. There was about a full minute of awkward silence as both of us attempted to form some kind of reasonable thought before we were interrupted by another arrival.

"Hey, Luce, I got your Slippery Shiva! I don't know how you drink these girly things though... holy hell it's High Summoner Yuna!"

"Um... hey, Elma," I muttered sheepishly.

"Uh, we were just... um... scouting the place for... potential threats and..." she started into a weak excuse. I decided to gather up some bravery and save them some embarrassment.

"Oh I see," I said with a giggle, "I just came here to have some fun and maybe meet a nice girl... and it looks like the two of you already found one!" Both of them let out a relieved breath.

"Sorry about that. It's just..."

"No worries, I totally understand," I said, flashing them both an honest smile. "How long have you two been together? If you don't mind me asking that is." The two of them looked at each other and blushed.

"I don't really remember a time when we weren't," Lucil murmured, causing Elma's blush to deepen several shades.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I cooed. "You two really do make a nice couple when I think about it."

"Thanks, Lady Yuna, that really means a lot coming from someone like you. We've had to keep it a secret for so long... even with the teachings becoming unpopular it's still not easy getting by when you're... well, like us." Elma said sadly, both of them lowering their eyes slightly. Even my somewhat muddled brain could pick up on the deep depression that filled the two of them because of this.

"Rikku and Paine were talking about that too... and you know what... I really think that needs to change!" I announced with a surprising amount of resolve.

"Lady Yuna?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking ahead of myself. And I forgot, I was on my way to get a drink so I'll leave the two of you to enjoy yourselves. Take care!"

"Yes, you too Lady Yuna, and thank you for being so understanding!" Lucil called after me as I left.

I made my way over to the bar and paused, still buzzing inside with the strange sense of resolve that had struck me. I could already feel the same build–up of emotions that I'd felt when I was on the path to fighting both Sin and Vegnagun. I laughed a little as I realized Paine had been right, I really did enjoy the idea of being the champion of people facing oppression.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" a smooth and lilting voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see one of the bartenders, a green haired Guado woman, glancing at me curiously.

"Oh, right... I'll have a..." I looked around nervously as I realized that not only did I have no gil, I had almost no idea about what types of drinks were available. "Um... a Slippery Shiva!" I announced, suddenly remembering what Elma had said when she first showed up.

"That'll be seven gil," she said smoothly, studying my face so intently that I was almost certain she knew I didn't have any money.

"Right, I..." I nervously began fumbling at the waistband of my ribbon skirt while pretending to look for money as the woman looked on in amusement. I nearly yelped with surprise as a woman's body was suddenly pressed against me from behind. I felt a hand slide along my left hip to place a hundred gil note on the bar and slide it towards the bartender.

"There must be something wrong in the world if a beauty like this has to pay for her own drinks," an oddly familiar sounding voice purred in my ear. "That should cover anything she likes for a while." The bartender looked mildly surprised but nevertheless bent down to gather the ingredients for the drink I'd ordered. The woman behind me retracted her hand from the bar to trail her fingertips across my waist. "Well toned stomach..." the hand lifted free to run down my arms to caress my hands, "taught, but not too firm arms and hands that feel like they know their way around..." the hand trailed across to my lower back and down to my butt, giving it a gentle squeeze which caused me to let out a slight whimper. In any other situation I probably would have slapped this woman but the tone in her voice and her gentle nature had me nearly trembling beneath her touch.

"I..." I breathed, unable to form any other words.

"Yes, love?" she purred again, just as the bartender rose up and set a frosty blue drink down and slid it to me.

"One Slippery Shiva for the lady." I quickly picked it up and took a sip, finding it to be fruity and much more pleasant than the Pink Shoopuffs from before. "Will there be anything for you, Lady Leblanc?"

–

_To be continued..._

**End Notes:**

*giggles* Oh I had so much fun writing this! It's so refreshing to see the girls loosen up and enjoy themselves, ne? If you feel the same or noticed any mistakes or if you want to make any guesses about what's going to happen or anything fun like that then feel free to drop me a review and tell me about it! ^_^


	3. Mission Two: cont

**This is My Story**

Chapter Three

_It would be a very safe assumption to say that I was surprised. Not so much at what Leblanc was doing for I'd had more than just suspicion about what went on her bedroom. No, the surprise came from just how good the woman's hands felt on my body... _

–

_**Mission Two: Take The First Steps (cont)**_

–

I nearly choked on my drink as the voice synced up perfectly with the name in my memories. Leblanc, of all people, seemed to be trying to seduce me.

"Hmm, give me a Cactuar Spike, straight up," Leblanc told the woman before returning her attention to me. "You've got the feel of a girl who knows how to handle herself," she whispered, lips brushing against my ear. "You should spend some time with me... I'll take such good care of you..." she trailed off hypnotically, practically breathing the words and sending goosebumps down my body. "I bet you give an incredible massage..." I grinned despite my nervousness, remembering just how much she had enjoyed the massage I had given her before. I took another sip of my drink, the alcohol and my recently discovered drive fusing together into a confidence I doubt I could have managed otherwise.

"I don't know, Leblanc, if you stop and think about it," I murmured, pushing away from the bar and turning to face her, "it's your turn to give me a massage," I said with a wink. The woman peered at me for several seconds until it clicked, her eyes nearly popping out of her head when it did.

"Yuna! What the hell are you doing here?!" I giggled at the woman and flashed her a smile.

"Getting seduced by you I think."

"S–Seduced?! I was not! I was just feeling you out!" she shouted, looking around herself uncomfortably.

"So you were just feeling me up?" I asked, tilting my head a little and trying to look as cute as possible.

"Yes! I mean no! Gah, stop twisting my words! I recruit all my fem–goons here, I was just seeing if you had the right stuff! I'd never have done it if I knew it was you, I wouldn't want any of you Dullwings if you begged me!"

"Are you sure you don't want to check again?" I asked, stepping closer and shaking my hips a little. The woman's whole body flushed slightly, I could tell as most of it was exposed by her altered Lady Luck Dressphere.

"Are you drunk or something?" I giggled and took another sip of my drink.

"Maybe a little, but I did come here to meet a nice girl... and seeing how you offered to buy my drinks... you just jumped to the top of the list."

The blonde eyed me warily for a bit until the bartender set her drink down and walked away. Leblanc took a sip of her drink and was quiet for a moment before nodding her head towards a row of bar stools and walking off. With a surge of elation I grabbed my drink and followed, sitting down next to her and remembering to cross my legs tightly to keep from showing a little too much. "So, you're recruiting?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, been having trouble keeping the Syndicate going strong since the number of rare Spheres started dropping off," she said sadly, taking another sip of her drink.

"I thought we'd been seeing less and less of you lately, things haven't been nearly as exciting."

"I'm sure," she said, letting out a forced laugh.

"Hey, I was serious! It's just not the same without kicking you three's butts every time we try to get something done!" Something flashed through her eyes for a brief second but I couldn't tell for sure what it was.

"Won't even be three for long..." she muttered irritably. "Even Ormi and Logos have been talking about striking off on their own, and after all I've done for them too!" She downed the rest of her drink in one big gulp and whistled for the bartender. "Another for me and..." she looked at me questioningly for a moment before I realized she was asking if I wanted another, I looked over to see that I had finished mine without even realizing it and nodded, "another for the lady too, but make it a double, the Shiva's here are too weak for a girl like her."

"Thanks, Leblanc," I murmured, blushing at the impromptu complement.

"Yeah, sure," she said, tapping her thigh impatiently as she waited for her drink.

"Something bothering you?" I asked, taking a sip of my newly poured drink and recoiling slightly at the stronger liquid.

"That's none of your business!" she said harshly, slamming back her second drink and asking for another.

"Sorry..." The woman looked at me for a moment before her eyes softened.

"Nah, I'm sorry, love. I'm just frustrated about... well, everything."

"We can talk about it if you want?" I offered, putting my hand on top of hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin your night listening to me bitch about my life. Go off and have fun," she said, although something in those violet eyes told me she wanted me to stay.

"You're right," I said with a hint of deviousness in my voice," I think I will... but only after I've sat right here and had a few more drinks with an old... sort of friend," I said with a smile, watching her brighten considerably at my words.

"Alright... I guess a little girl talk and a few more drinks couldn't hurt..."

–

I woke to the most splitting headache I could ever remember having in my entire life and joining it was an irritating amount of stiffness in my back and a terrible case of cottonmouth. I opened one bleary eye and instantly regretted it as the dim rays of the morning sun sent a wave of pain and nausea through my body. I quickly shut the eye and nestled my cheek against the pillow, fully content to sleep for another week if need be... that is, until I felt somebody stirring against my back.

"A little to the left... don't make me give you the heel..." a sleepy voice murmured behind me.

Both eyes snapped open with the full realization that I wasn't alone in bed along the fact that I wasn't even in my own bed but one in a room I didn't even recognize. I reached down and lifted up the sheets to find that I was not only naked, but had an arm draped over my waist. Summoning up a bit of willpower I turned my head to see an equally nude Leblanc curled up against my back. I groaned as the vague memories of her crying about something on my shoulder, me leaning in to kiss her, and something about begging Rikku for something came back to me in a painful haze. I slowly lifted the woman's arm from my waist and crawled out of bed to stumble towards an open door into a bathroom.

"Oh my..." I murmured as I took in my reflection.

My hair was a tangled mess and my eyes looked swollen and puffy. Much more embarrassingly I had what looked to be a long series of nibble marks running down my neck towards my chest. I turned the faucet to as cold as it would go and began liberally splashing my face with it in an attempt to sober up enough to think clearly. The freezing cold liquid had the desired effect of bringing me to full consciousness with only the minor side effect of making my head throb a little harder. Slowly but surely the night before was starting to come back to me.

I'd been talking and having drinks with Leblanc and she'd been upset about something and I tried to comfort her. I kissed her... I kissed her a bunch of times until she mentioned something about rooms they had in the back. Next thing I remember I was begging Rikku for something and then running off with her purse and then... I blushed bright red as memories of what had happened after that began drifting back, primarily me kissing my way up her thighs towards... I shook my head a little to bring myself back to reality. Quietly as possible, I tiptoed back into the room and began gathering my things, groaning not only at the small pile of shredded ribbons that had once been my outfit but the faint indication of claw marks on the woman's back.

"Yunie?" Rikku's muffled voice suddenly announced from somewhere in the room.

I blinked confusedly for a second before realizing what was going on and began searching the room. I managed to find Rikku's purse, underneath Leblanc's panties of all places, and fumbled numbly with the latch, biting back a curse as the contents spilled out in all directions. There amongst a few scattered gil notes was the little blinking communicator that I had figured would be there.

"I'm here, Rikku," I said as quietly as possible to avoid waking the other woman.

"Where the hell are you?! We were worried!" Rikku shouted, seemingly as loud as possible.

"Don't yell! I've got the worst headache!"

"Oops! Sorry Yunie... where are you though?" she asked in a much more tolerable tone.

"I'm in some kind of hotel room, I think it's part of the club or something, I was pretty drunk when I came here." I think I could actually hear her grinning through the communicator.

"Is that cutie blonde you were last seen running off with there with you?"

"Yes, and shut up!" I muttered, realizing at this point that I was still holding Leblanc's underwear and tossed them away, suddenly very glad that the communicators were audio only.

"Oh! Yunie got laid! That's so cute!" she cooed sweetly.

"I said shut up! Listen, my clothes are kinda... well... in bits and pieces so I need you to come get me and bring me a new Grid. And I swear you'll regret it if you tease me any more!"

"Sure thing naughty girl, what room are you in?" I wracked my brain for the memory from last night.

"Four, I think."

"Kay, I'll be there in a few!" There were a few moments of silence before the inevitable... "So, how was she compared to Lulu?"

I promptly shut off the communicator and went about gathering up the scattered gil notes and packs of mints that had spilled out of Rikku's purse. When finished I settled in to wait amidst the returning memories of last night, a smile creeping slowly across my face as I did so. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. I crept over and opened it just enough to get my arm through as, sure enough, Rikku was bouncing up and down to try and see who was in the room with me.

"Just give me the grid, I'll be out in a minute!"

"Oh poo, you're no fun! I just want to congratulate the lucky..." I quickly shut the door in her face and activated the grid, finding only the Thief Dressphere inside.

With a sigh I allowed the frilly short skirt and bikini top to wrap themselves around my body. When finally dressed I considered saving myself the embarrassment and simply leaving but realized it would be way too cold hearted to do so. I shuffled slowly over to the bed and lightly shook the woman's shoulder.

"Leblanc?"

"Hm?" she murmured.

"Leblanc," I said, shaking her a littler harder. One violet eye slowly slid open to look me up and down. "Good morning," I offered feebly.

"Good morning to you too, love," she said sleepily as a dopey grin spread across her face. She took in a deep breath and started to stretch out... only to pause midway as both eyes suddenly flew open. One hand reached down to slowly lift up the sheets then quickly pull them tight around her body. "I... you... we..." I giggled at the stuttering woman and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to get going... but I just wanted to say thank you for the... absolutely incredible night."

"I... we had..."

"You okay?"

"I just... never thought I'd be waking up with... you really stayed to say goodbye?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Am I not supposed to?" I asked, suddenly wondering if I'd broken some rule I didn't know about.

"No, no! It's just... not something I'm used to..."

"Oh, okay..." I said, something about that making me really sad.

"Yunie! We need to get going, we have to go pick up those lazy bums today!" Rikku called out through the door.

"Right, you said you had to go."

"Yeah, um... I'll see you around I guess?" I offered.

"Yeah, see you later." I chewed my lip nervously for a second before leaning down and kissing her again, this time a light peck on the lips. Blushing, I stood and left the room, quickly closing the door behind me before Rikku could poke her head in.

"Ohh, come on, Yunie! You've got to give me something! Paine was fidgety all night wondering about who you were with!" Rikku whined as we walked down the hall.

"I'll tell you later," I hissed, rubbing at my temples in hopes of easing the throbbing headache. I felt a tug at my waist and looked down to see Rikku snatching her purse from my belt.

"You practically mugged me for it last night," she giggled. "I needsh deposit for somethin!" she slurred in a drunken imitation.

"Please tell me it wasn't that bad..." I groaned. She giggled again and started fishing through the purse.

"Oh don't worry, you're an adorable drunk!" She paused then and took another quick look through the messy contents of the tiny hand bag.

"Sorry, I accidentally dumped it out when the communicator went off and just kinda crammed everything back in."

"Oh, I was just wondering where the..." she drifted off as her mischievous smile assumed it's usual position on her face. "Never mind!" I eyed her warily for a bit before deciding my head hurt too much to care...

–

–_Mission Complete!–_

–

–

_**Mission Three: Find A New Path**_

–

"Aww, she's like a little hung over angel!" Rikku's voice cooed as something hard and pointy kept poking me in the cheek.

"For the love of Spira, at least let me sleep a few hours" I groaned, still feeling the aftereffects of the alcohol I'd drank. Rikku giggled.

"You've been asleep for six hours!" My eyes fluttered open and groggily searched out for the nearby clock, seeing that it was already five o'clock. I groaned and pushed myself up off the bed, feeling stiff and miserable, just in time to see Paine coming up the stairs with a lightly smoking drink and a cup of milk.

"Ugh, what's that?" I asked, turning my nose away from the pungent smell coming off it.

"Drink this, it'll help," she said, offering it to me. Up close it smelled even worse.

"What is it?"

"A bunch of things," she said simply.

"It tastes like crap, but it works!" Rikku announced happily. "Just... plug your nose and try not to let it touch your tongue." I looked between the two of them warily for a moment before taking the mixture and drinking it using Rikku's instructions, still gagging on the bitter taste regardless. Paine then handed me the milk to wash it down with. "Yay! You'll be good as new in an hour or so!" Rikku said, clapping happily.

"Ugh, is it always like this when you drink a whole bunch?"

"You're body's just not used to it, but that's a good thing I suppose. Drinking and partying is fun and all, but only if it's every once in a while."

"I think I'll take it a little easier next time..." I murmured, figuring I'd drank a lot more than I should have because I was nervous.

"Next time?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So you did have a good time!" Rikku shouted happily, tackling me back onto the bed. "Paine and me were worried you'd be all bummed out because of the embarrassing things we had you do."

"We?" Paine asked indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not the one that sucked on her tongue!" Rikku shot back.

"Yes you did! And you're the one that had her lick salt of your boobs!" I settled back against the headboard and giggled despite my stiff and sore body.

"I loved all of it!" I announced happily. "The body shots, the dancing, seeing all those women acting so free and uninhibited, it was incredible!" Rikku grinned and slid across the bed seductively to walk her fingers across the nibble marks on my chest.

"And I'm sure getting these was a nice treat too. Come on, Yunie, give us some juicy details!" I groaned and shoved her away.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"You had drunken sex in a seedy hotel room behind an underground bar and dance club, that's hardly ladylike," Paine said with a short laugh, sitting down on the side of the bed and crossing her arms and legs. I retracted my tongue and lowered my head.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Hell no!" Rikku announced, only to yelp as Paine tugged on one of her braids. I shot her a foul look before sighing, figuring they'd find out sooner or later anyway.

"Leblanc..." Both pairs of eyes went wide.

"Come again?" Rikku murmured.

"It was Leblanc... I slept with her..."

"You mean fan waving, haughty as hell, 'give you the heel', Leblanc?" I nodded sheepishly.

"Wow... Yunie had sex with Leblanc... there's another thing I never imagined myself saying! Although..." she said, drifting off and grinning mischievously, "the way you described that massage from before... I can totally see it!" I looked up surprised.

"Really? You're not gonna make fun of me?"

"Oh no, I'll be giving you crap about it for months, but if it means you got all the super hornies out of your system then lucky her!"

"Thanks a lot!" I shouted, smacking her with a pillow.

"How did it happen?" Paine asked.

"Well..." I started, blushing at the memories, "I went to the bar to order a drink, bumping into Elma and Lucil on the way I might add, and she came up behind me and offered to pay for it all seductive like. She didn't know who I was and she offered to take real good care of me and all this other stuff while... feeling me up..."

"Ooh! Naughty Yunie! I bet you just loved being..." I silenced her with another blow from the pillow.

"I told her who I was and she got all nervous, trying to say she was just trying to recruit me as a fem–goon but I could tell she was really lonely. We had a few drinks while she talked about how her Syndicate is kinda falling apart and then it gets a little hazy after that. I remember her telling me something that made her really sad so I... well... I kissed her. I guess one thing led to another from there and the next thing I know I'm waking up with her."

"Aww, you skipped the best part!" Rikku whined.

"Quiet you!" I said, threatening her with the pillow again. "Anyway, after I got dressed in the morning I woke her up to say goodbye and she was really surprised that I had, said something like she wasn't used to it or something."

"That's kinda sad..."

"I know..." I murmured.

"But that just means you made her night and her day! I knew you'd be a natural at this!"

"I've decided something..."

"Oh?" Paine asked, picking up on the determination in my voice.

"I don't like how Spira's attitude is towards people that are... different. Hearing the two of you talk about it and seeing the deep depression Elma and Lucil share from having to hide who they really are... it sucks."

"Yunie..." I held up a hand to stop her.

"This isn't the Spira we fought so hard for, people shouldn't have to be afraid anymore!"

"You realize fighting this could be a lot harder then fighting Sin or Vegnagun," Paine said somberly. I nodded, taking her and Rikku's hands into mine.

"Will I have you girls backing me up?" Rikku and Paine looked at each other and nodded.

"Always," Paine said, squeezing my hand.

"Count me in!" Rikku announced happily. "Oh! Guess we know what we're going to do with the ship now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, you've been asleep. We finally found out what the boys have been working on all this time!"

"Oh?"

Rikku grinned and reached up to pull aside the curtains hanging above my bed. The sudden blinding light sent a few ripples of pain through my head but eventually my eyes were able to adjust, gazing in wonderment once they had done so. Floating in the sky next the Celsius... was a massive black airship.

–

_To be continued..._


	4. Mission Three: Find a New Path cont

**This is My Story**

Chapter Four

_With the help of Rikku and Paine, I'd already climbed the first major hurdle of my journey and managed to learn something new and exciting about myself all at the same time... and the journey had only just begun. _

–

_**Mission Three: Find A New Path (cont)**_

–

"I can't believe that jerk! Saying all those mean things and then running off to join Nooj's crew! Trying to play it off like it's all my fault, like I'm the one who's done something wrong! Oh! I hope their crummy new ship breaks down in the middle of nowhere and they have to burn him for heat!" Rikku shouted as she paced about the room, dissolving more and more into tears with every step. "It's just been building and building ever since he found out about me! –Eteud Brother! Eteud!–" My Al Bhed was nowhere near perfect but I knew the word 'idiot' by heart as Rikku often used it to describe Brother but never before had I heard her do it with such conviction.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything," I murmured. Rikku spun around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"No, Yunie! You were just standing up for me... and for yourself too I guess." I nodded, remembering how mad it had made me to hear him insult Rikku's relationship with Paine. Hearing my best friends and, by extension, myself, be labeled as 'unnatural' and 'freaks' by someone who's friendship I valued had simply been too much to bear.

"He's lucky too, if he hadn't just been speaking out of frustration I would have had to put him in a hurt locker," Paine said quietly, prying Rikku off of me and dragging her over to their bed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later Rikku. With the number of rare Spheres dropping off the boys have had less and less to do around here, they were going stir crazy."

"He's still an idiot!" the blonde muttered, burying her face in the woman's neck.

"I don't think anybody's saying he's not, just don't take it too seriously. If he says the same thing after he's cooled off then feel free to hate him all you want, okay?" The blonde sniffed and nodded, causing an easy smile to appear on Paine's face. My familiar jealousy reared it's ugly head at the tender moment but I noticed with some relief that it was nowhere near as strong as it had been before.

"You know, this just makes our mission that much more important," I said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Rikku's muffled voice asked. I smiled and walked over to pat her on the head.

"It's just another mind we need to change to make Spira a better place! You are still going to help me, right? I don't think I could manage without my favorite Rikku along for the ride."

"I'm your only Rikku!" the blonde giggled through her tears.

"I need you two with me, I really do... I'd still be rotting away in Besaid, all miserable and confused if it wasn't for you. You helped me find who I really was underneath all those years of repression. I love you both so much... maybe a little too much actually..." I murmured uncomfortably. Rikku lifted off of Paine's shoulder and fixed me in her spiraled gaze.

"What do you mean, Yunie?"

"I was wondering when were going to get around to this," Paine said knowingly. I turned away, ashamed.

"Around to what?"

"I've been... so jealous of the two of you. Seeing how content you were with each other and..." a blush began creeping across my cheeks, "...how beautiful the two of you are..." I paused and took a deep breath. "At the club while we were dancing... I almost kissed you, Rikku, like a for real intimate kiss and it really bothered me that I could have so little control over myself."

"Yunie..."

"But after my night with Leblanc it's nowhere near as bad as it used to be. I guess because I've had a little piece of that feeling for myself it made me realize that I really don't have to be lonely and jealous anymore. I've got a plan too, one that will help myself and hopefully Spira as well."

"What kinda plan?"

"It's simple really, though we'll have to do a lot of work other than Sphere Hunting which isn't really that popular now anyway. I was thinking we could do freelance and charity work around Spira and... well... just stop hiding who we are."

"That's it? That's kinda..."

"Brilliant, actually," Paine interrupted. "The thing working against people like us more than anything is the stigma that we're evil and cruel and all that other crap Yevon used to spread." The blonde's eyebrows slowly perked up with realization.

"So... when they see us heroes doing all kinds of good stuff around Spira... they'll start to see that we're nothing like they've been raised to think! Good plan, Yunie!"

"So you're with me?" I asked, holding out my hand. The two of them looked at each other and nodded, each putting their hands on top of mine.

"Forever and ever, Yunie!"

"Always."

"Gullwings... no... I guess we're not really Gullwings anymore... how about just Y.R.P. for now?"

"Sounds good to me!"

–

"She finally able to get to sleep?" I asked as the woman stepped up behind me in the Bridge.

"Cried herself out about an hour ago," Paine said quietly. A heavy silence settled over us for a long while.

"We can do this, can't we?" I asked, a hint of desperation finding its way into my voice. When she responded I could tell she was smiling.

"If it was anybody else standing next to me right now I'd probably say no. You're something else though, Yuna."

"That means a lot coming from someone as observant as you, Paine."

"I choose my company well," she said with a short laugh.

"Didn't you join up because you wanted to fly?"

"Yeah, I joined for the flying... but I stayed for the cute girls," she said quietly as she walked over to Shinra's former station, brushing off the chair before sitting down.

"Are you going to miss them?" She was quiet for a while before answering.

"Yes and no. Not having people scowling at me every ten seconds will be nice but the ship's just a little too big for three people if you know what I mean." I nodded and walked over to lean on the back of the chair.

"It'll be a while before Rikku can adjust I think, adorable little thing loves her family."

"Yeah..." she was quiet again but I could tell something was bothering her.

"Something on your mind?"

"What was it that you asked Nooj about? I could tell you were pretty upset."

_"She wanted an answer, I gave it to her, end of story."_ I frowned at the memory. Something about the way the man had said it just made me want to slap him. I hesitated before answering, knowing that Paine looked up to the man like a father.

"I asked him why he never accepted Leblanc's feelings... and his answer showed me why Leblanc had been so upset that night. Turning someone down is one thing, being as harsh as possible about it is another." Paine stiffened slightly.

"That's just his way I guess, and who knows, it might have been for the best."

"Maybe..." I murmured, realizing I'd have to think about the situation a bit more before I made any judgments.

"Looks like we have a message coming through," she said to break the tension, pointing at the flashing light on the screen. "Want to answer it?"

"May as well, I think the sooner we get busy on something the sooner things will even themselves out." Paine stood from the seat and offered it to me. I sat down and paused, realizing I had no idea how to operate it. "Um... how does this work again?" I asked sheepishly, Paine merely shrugged.

"I was hoping you would know."

"Well this is just great... we're so doomed unless we start picking up a few new crew members who know how to operate this thing!" Paine laughed.

"Now that I think about it, we can fly it but that's pretty much it."

"Umm, I think I remember Shinra pushing this button... ah!" Sure enough, a square box with Shelinda's smiling face inside appeared on the screen.

"Oh! High Summoner Yuna, this is a pleasant surprise! I was expecting the little Al Bhed boy who I don't think likes me very much... Anyway, how are you doing, Lady Yuna?" I laughed a bit at the always bubbly girl.

"We're all doing okay I guess... although the crew is just us girls now, just so you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but it's a long story," I said, not wanting to relive it all so soon. "Is there something we can help you with? We'll be doing a lot of freelance work so if you need something, feel free to ask."

"Well, yes there is actually! It's not really work but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help us with something publicity related?" I glanced over at Paine who nodded slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we're hoping to draw a big crowd at the next big Blitzball tournament. It seems an Al Bhed crew recently discovered an ancient machina that's used to create a Blitzball field so we're trying to shore up enough profit to repair it as well as update a lot of equipment and parts and other things. We were hoping that you would be willing to attend and possibly present the award to the High Scorer? You'd be given a luxury box and Rikku and Paine are invited as well of course. I just know we would sell out of seats if they knew you would be there, and the players would all do their best to try and get the chance to have you present them the award!"

"Hmm, excuse me for just a sec," I said, hopping out of the chair and stepping out of view with Paine. "What do you think?"

"It's about as public as you can get, and there's bound to be a lot of good looking women too. I was kind of hoping we could start off slower... but this really is too good of a chance to pass up."

"Agreed, let's go for it!" I shouted excitedly, already giddy at the prospect of meeting someone to spend some time with. I dropped back into the seat and flashed Shelinda a wide smile. "I'd be more than happy to!

"Oh that's wonderful! The tournament begins at noon in two days, I'll be waiting to pick you up at the airship dock!"

"I can't wait! Take care Shelinda!"

"You too, Lady Yuna!" she beamed happily before the box closed and the Bridge was silent. Paine and I looked at each other, both of us trying hard not to smile. Surprisingly, it was Paine that cracked first.

"Since Rikku's not here I guess it's my job to say it... that girl really needs to get laid!"

–

–_Mission Complete!–_

–

–

_**Mission Four: Take a Chance**_

–

"Here it comes, Paine! Are you ready for this?" Rikku asked with deadly seriousness.

"I'm ready..." Paine murmured, breathing hard and appearing slightly queasy.

"I love you, Paine..."

"I love you too, Rikku..." Paine whispered, squeezing Rikku's hand tight. Not three seconds later the camera sphere passed by to put our images up on the big screen to capture a shot of Paine leaning in to give Rikku a gentle kiss on the cheek while they pretended not to notice.

"Aww, so cute!" I shouted, pointing up at the massive screen before letting out a loud whistle. I couldn't help but clap with delight when dozens of whistles erupted from the lower seats of the stadium. "You really are a big softy, Paine, and you know you love it!"

"That's two, Yuna," the red faced woman muttered.

"Hey, I'm not getting any sex from you!"

"I meant the number of lines I'm going to shave into your hair while you're asleep."

"You wouldn't!" I shouted, clutching at my head protectively.

"Aww, is my sweet little Painey wainey embawessed?" Rikku cooed in a sickeningly sweet baby voice. "Dis calls for some gwoup hugabugs!" she shouted, nodding to me as we both pounced the leather clad woman.

"I hate you both so much!" Paine shouted, only to be drowned out by the roaring laughter of nearly everyone in the stadium. Paine looked up to see that the camera sphere hadn't moved on yet and buried her face in her hands.

"Umm... excuse me for... interrupting, Lady Yuna..." I looked up from my place between Paine's legs to see a red faced Shelinda standing nearby.

"What's up?" I asked after finally managing to bring my giggles under control. Sure the luxury box didn't really offer a good view of the playing field, but I couldn't remember a time when I had more fun at a Blitzball match.

"I just wanted to let you know that the totals have been tallied and it will be the Al Bhed Psyches versus the Ronso Fangs in the finals. I've also been informed that Elder Kimahri has arrived and would like to meet with you before the match. He said you could find him in the Ronso's locker room." The woman then bowed and hurried off.

"Thanks Shelinda!" I called out after the retreating figure. "Come on, let's go talk to him, it's been too long!" Surprisingly, Rikku shook her head.

"Paine, do you think you could go with Yunie? I want to talk to the Al Bhed team and see if they know of any good mechanics for the Celsius."

"Good thinking, Rikku!"

"You never fail to surprise me... princess," Paine murmured, adding the last word in a whisper. Rikku seemed to just barely manage to keep herself composed after the mention of her pet name.

"Give my love to the big blue lug!" she called out as she jogged off, Paine watching after her with a wide grin.

"Let's go lady killer, the match is starting soon," I giggled as I passed.

"Yuna.... exactly how attached are you to your pony tail?" she asked in a calm, but clearly threat laced voice. I clutched at the braid of hair protectively.

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe... maybe not..."

–

"Kimahri!" I shouted, diving full force into the wall of muscle and blue fur.

"Warm Kimahri heart to see Yuna so happy. Kimahri was worried."

"I'm trying my best, and I've had tons of help from Rikku and Paine! Oh! Rikku sends her love by the way, she had something to take care of."

"Kimahri always like Rikku," he said with his makeshift smile before turning and nodding to Paine who returned the gesture.

"So, you guys are in the finals, huh? Way to go Elder!" I noticed with some joy that he didn't flinch at the mention of his status like he used to.

"Because of new player. Was hard choice to make but Kimahri is glad. Bring honor to Ronso and to self."

"New player?" Kimahri smiled again.

"Yuna having too much fun, not notice." I grinned sheepishly.

"So... what did you mean by it being a hard choice?"

"Is Exile. Not thought as Ronso by tribe law."

"I see..." I said, glancing around the room behind him to try to spot the new addition, it didn't take long.

Like she was stepping out of a dream, the sleek female Ronso with golden lined fur walked into the main area from the showering room. I swallowed hard as my eyes followed a bead of water from the tip of one ear down passed the angular jaw and lean neck, further down as it rolled over her single piece swim suit, which I noticed clung to her like a second skin, and down her toned and muscled legs to the floor.

"Oh my..." I murmured, feeling myself go weak in the knees at the sight of the powerful and astoundingly beautiful female form before me. I could feel Paine's eyes burning into my back and attempted to compose myself. "What's her name... and what did she do to get exiled if it's okay for me to ask?"

"Name is Amara... is not Kimahri's story to tell..." A voice over the intercom interrupted to announce that the match would be starting soon.

"Yuna should go, fans will want to see her." I smiled and walked over to hug him once more, sneaking a peek around him only to catch sight of a golden tipped tail disappearing through the door that lead out to the field.

"We'll be rooting for you!" I shouted before turning and walking away.

"Aren't you going to go back for that?" Paine asked with a smirk.

"Back for what?" I asked, eying the woman suspiciously.

"I think you dropped your jaw when that golden Ronso came out of the shower."

"Shut up!" I whined, slapping her playfully on the arm. "I couldn't help it..." I said, drifting off into the memory of bumping into her at the club.

"Something wrong?"

"No... but I think I know what got her exiled though..."

"Oh?

"She was at the club the other night..."

–

"Oh! These seats suck if you actually care to watch the game! Luxury box my butt!" Rikku whined. She hadn't had any luck finding any recruits and was regretting missing the scene in the locker room. "I've gotta see this Ronso chick that got Yunie all swoony!"

"I was not all swoony!" I shouted indignantly, not taking my eyes off the small, golden tinted form in the water.

"Liar."

"Shut up! Although I don't think you'll have to worry about finding her..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda hard to tell," I murmured, squinting at the faraway field, "but I think she's kicking some major butt." Sure enough, a few seconds later the klaxon announcing a goal went off and the camera sphere zoomed in on the golden furred woman. "There she is!"

"Oh! That's definitely one sexy Ronso!" Rikku said with a whistle, only to yelp as Paine pinched her. "What, I'm not allowed to find other women sexy? What about all those times you talked about how hot Yunie was, huh?" That was enough to pull my attention away from the screen.

"Oh, Paine... I don't know what to say... just promise me that you'll be gentle..."

The next thing I knew a bag of popcorn was being dumped over my head, followed by another roar of laughter from the assembled fans. I looked up to see Paine swatting irritably at the floating camera sphere while Rikku lay out on her seat holding her sides with laughter. A double burst of the klaxon announced that the game was over. I turned to look at the scoreboard, eyes lighting up at the seven to two victory for the Ronso Fangs and the tally showing Amara Ronso at the top of the High Scorer list.

–

_To be continued..._

**End Notes: **

Sorry this was so late! It should have been posted last week but I've been busy busy.

Oh yeah, just to help avoid any possible confusion I should point out that the scene from the time skip here (Brother, Nooj, and the new ship) will all come into play in a later chapter so don't worry about having missed something ^_^

As always, please drop me a review and tell me what you loved or to point out any mistakes and whatnot. My beta's computer apparently crapped out about halfway so through there might be a few things we missed. Thank you so muches for reading!


	5. Mission Four: Take a Chance cont

**This is My Story**

Chapter Five

_Never in my life would I have imagined myself in this kind of situation but I can't say I'm disappointed now that I'm here. I guess it's not so unusual as I've always held a strange sort of fascination with the Ronso tribe... even though the feelings that Amara were inspiring were something entirely unique..._

–

_**Mission Four: Take a Chance (cont)**_

–

"Lady Yuna, it's time!" Shelinda announced happily. Giddy at the prospect of seeing the Ronso beauty again, I hurriedly dusted a few stray pieces of the popcorn from my shoulders.

"How do I look?" I asked, nervously straightening my top and smoothing out the half skirt of my Gunner Dressphere. Rikku and Paine looked at me, then at each other and grinned.

"Um, Lady Yuna you have a..." Shelinda started to say but Rikku leaped to her feet and began bustling me out of the box.

"Come on, Yunie, don't want to keep her waiting!" Rikku shouted, hurrying me down the ramp to the award platform.

"Oh this is so exciting! What should I do?"

"After you give her the award, try to pull her aside and ask her out to dinner or something, keep it casual."

"That sounds good!" I said with a giddy squeal as we arrived at the platform.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, so good of you to come! A sell out crowd too, just as predicted!" a tall, thin, man announced as he stepped off the stage to great me. I vaguely recognized him as the head of the Blitzball League.

"I'm the one that's grateful for your hospitality and the chance to present this award to such an... incredible athlete. Um, when do I..."

"In a moment we'll have you stand up here and... you know you have a..." the man started to say.

"Hell of a game, wasn't it?!" Rikku interrupted loudly.

"What? Oh! Yes, very impressive, I had a feeling the Ronso's would take it this year," the man said before turning back to me. "Ah, I think it's just about time. Lady Yuna, right this way."

I was led onto the stage to stand before a podium that held a large cue card with a prepared speech on it. I had to fight down the urge to roll my eyes as Shelinda made a hand signal for me to begin. I took a deep breath and began to read.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to prepare a speech..." I was barely paying attention to what I was reading, recognizing it as pretty standard stuff. My eyes were locked on Amara, I could barely draw them away for a moment before they found their way back to her. She looked so proud standing there, not only with, but at the forefront of her people, an Exile that stood above all others. I wanted to just run over and hug the woman in an attempt to rid her of the sadness I knew she kept locked away in her heart. "...and so, without further ado, I will now present the award to the top scoring Blitzer of the tournament!" I announced to the thunderous approval of the crowd, bringing me to the realization that I had finished the speech.

I noticed the cue card simply called for the announcement of her name but I felt she deserved a bit more flair. "It's really no surprise today, is it?" I asked, receiving a confused look from Shelinda and the League Manager. "This woman dominated the sphere in just about every way you can measure. Scoring an incredible fourteen goals across three games. I give you the proud, the fierce... the beautiful... Amara Ronso!"

I hadn't even really been paying attention to the crowd or even what I was saying but the response was definitely positive as I was nearly deafened by the ensuing roar of approval. I watched with barely concealed glee as she stepped away from her teammates and waved to the crowd before walking up onto the stage and approaching me.

"Amara... I feel you honor me more than is deserved, High Summoner Yuna..." she said, bowing low and refusing to look me in the eyes.

A hint of a frown crossed my lips at her self deprecating tone but I masked it behind a quick smile as an idea formed in my mind and a genuine one took its place. I leaned forward and covered the small microphone with one hand to whisper into her ear.

"It's the least I can do for helping me up at the dance club, that could have ended badly." She looked up at me directly then, feline pupils widening slightly as recognition flared behind them. "Good to see you remember me because I never forgot about you. Now rise up and stand proud as you should be; brave, powerful, and beautiful Ronso." Our eyes locked and I could see her shame as an Exile struggling against her pride as a victorious warrior. Pride won in the end. I nodded and flashed her my brightest smile as she rose to her full height. I uncovered the microphone and laughed lightly. "Why thank you, I have lost a few pounds!" I announced, sending a ripple of laughter around the stadium. She flashed me a wide smile, obviously having much more practice at it than Kimahri. "Now, without further delay for your or my flattery, I present you, Amara Ronso, with the Blitz Ace award for your outstanding performance here today!" The stadium erupted once more into thunderous applause as she leaned down so I could slip the medal around her neck, leaning in to place a quick kiss against the soft fur of her cheek as I did so.

"I am honored," she said simply as she rose up to her full height once more to wave at the crowd. She then bowed low to me and returned to her team mates. I watched her go with barely concealed longing until the League Manager appeared next to me and began to usher me away from the podium.

"High Summoner Yuna!" he announced, starting up a round of applause as I left the stage. It wasn't until I hit the ground after hopping off the front that I realized where my feet were taking me.

"Amara, wait a moment!" I shouted, jogging to catch up to the retreating figure. She looked at me strangely, her eyes focused slightly above my own before lowering them to meet my gaze, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth before she spoke.

"High Summoner Yuna has already given Amara more honor than thought see again. Amara is shame of Ronso. Would better spend time on..."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?!" I blurted out suddenly, unable to listen to her talk down on herself anymore.

"Amara... I... I do not..."

"Please," I murmured, reaching out to rest my hand on her arm. "I... I'd really like to get to know you better and spend some time with you..." I said, my face flushing at the admission.

"High Summoner Yuna... you would not be ashamed to be seen with Exile?" I laughed and flashed her my brightest smile, the same confidence I felt before when I had flirted with Leblanc beginning to build up inside me.

"To be honest... I'm kinda new to this whole thing but... I find you incredibly beautiful and interesting... and I really want to take you out to dinner. That is... if you'd like to go with me..." I murmured, looking up at her hopefully.

"Forgive me High Summoner..."

"Please just call me Yuna. I really don't like being referred to as title." She smiled a bit at that, seemingly pleased.

"Forgive Amara's... my actions. I am not used to being treated kindly outside of dance club."

"I'm doing everything I can to fix that!" I said with a fast becoming familiar conviction. "It's terrible the way people... like us are treated and I'm working to change it."

She looked at me for a long while, eyes occasionally glancing slightly above mine, before smiling and taking my hand between hers. I couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped my lips at the feeling of her silky smooth fur.

"Amara... I accept." It took a moment for the words to register.

"Y–You do?!" She nodded, the simple motion sending such a surge of joy through me that before I knew it I had wrapped my arms around her and was pressing my cheek against her velvety shoulder. Realizing what I'd done I went stiff and pulled away awkwardly. "Um... where are you staying?" I asked, coughing slightly.

"Mihen Travel Agency."

"All the way over there? Why aren't you staying with..." It was slight, but the muscles in her face tightened somewhat. "Sorry..." I murmured, she simply shook her head. "Um... would it be okay if I picked you up around seven o'clock?"

"What clothes?"

"Oh, right... I hadn't really planned anything passed asking you to dinner. I think anything will be fine, we'll just go wherever we feel like going if that's okay?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too flighty.

"Am looking forward to night with Yuna," she said, a low purring sound rising in her throat as her tail swished behind her. "Must go now, give thanks to Elder Kimahri for letting play in tournament." With one last look just above my forehead and a smile, she turned and walked away. Almost immediately I was nearly bowled over from behind by Rikku.

"Oh my gosh Yunie that was so awesome! We scored tons of lesbian points on this one and... maybe a little bonus to go with it?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh I don't know, it seems like... I totally asked her out and she said yes!" I squealed and was soon joined by Rikku as we hopped up and down.

"That's wonderful, Yuna, you really did an amazing job today... but..." Paine looked to be struggling with every last bit of willpower she had not to keep from laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." Rikku said innocently as she slowly reached out to pluck a large piece of popcorn from my hair and pop it into her mouth. A lot of things started making a whole lot of sense at that moment.

"I'm gonna kill you two..." I said quietly, causing them both to burst into laughter, at least until they saw me reaching for my guns...

–

"Okay, so you're definitely taking Lady Luck in case you need to go for sheer sexiness, and maybe Thief too in case you need to be more flexible for dancing or whatever." I chewed my lip and nodded. "Hmm, you'll need something classy in case you go somewhere nice... Black Mage without the hat is kinda cute, ne?" I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"Yuna's Gun Mage is really elegant, that would work," Paine added in.

"Oh totally! I've always been jealous of that one!"

"Okay so Lady Luck, Thief, and Gun Mage... um, I guess I'll need something for walking around in so Gunner I guess," I murmured, fixing the Spheres into the Grid.

"I dunno, she's already seen you in Gunner... if only I'd had enough time to fix Sexy Surprise... damn feisty Leblanc..."

"Rikku! It's a first date... and like hell I'd walk around in public wearing that!"

"Oh shush, I was only kidding," she muttered, something in her tone telling me she wasn't kidding in the least. "Oh! I know! Those new ones that Shinra had just barely finished!"

"The Festival one? Too corny."

"No, the other one, the Psychic thingy. If Yunie took off the gloves and the visor it would be totally adorable!"

"You think so?" I asked, fitting the new Sphere into the slot and activating it. I removed the energy charged gloves and visor and did a little spin. "What do you think?" I asked, smoothing out the skirt jacket.

"I think I got ripped off," Paine muttered. "Yours is all stylish, Rikku looks a sexy school girl... mine is a damn pant suit..."

"But you look so handsome in it," Rikku teased, sticking her tongue out at the woman who turned away irritably. "Okay, Yunie, checklist time!"

"Let's see, I have: Lady Luck, Thief, Gun Mage, and Psychic Dresspheres, one thousand gil, mints, tissues, and my communicator. That everything I'll need?"

"Not everything..." Rikku murmured, a sneaky grin on her face as she darted into the next room and returned with a massive bouquet of roses. "Ta–da!" Rikku shouted happily, only to yelp as Paine smacked her on the back of the head. "Owie! What was that for?!" Paine shook her head.

"You have no sense of subtlety," the woman murmured, removing a single rose from the bundle and handing it to me. "She's probably not used to big displays of affection."

"Your right, and thank you so much... both of you..."

"Yes, yes, we love you too, now get going and have some fun!" Rikku laughed, shoving me towards the exit ramp.

"Good luck, Yuna, call us if you need anything."

I waved goodbye to both of them and made my way down the ramp into the crisp evening air outside of the Travel Agency. Giddy is about the only word I can think of to describe how I felt as I made my way inside and up to the counter, finding none other than Rin himself to be working that night.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, a pleasure as always to see you. –How may I help you?–" the man asked with a smile. Having been expecting him to shift into Al Bhed, I was ready with my answer.

"–I am here to see Amara Ronso.–" I answered smoothly.

"Very good! You have been practicing. The lady is expecting you, I take it?" he asked, eying the rose in my hands. I nodded nervously. "She is in the first room on the left." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and nodded my thanks before walking over to the hall that led to the rooms. "Oh, and Lady Yuna?" he questioned just before I was out of sight.

"Yes?"

"I attended the tournament today and I must say it is good to see that your smile is honest once again." I looked at him curiously for a moment before a grin spread across my face.

"Realizing who you are tends to help with that," I said before bowing and then turning down the hall. I swallowed nervously once I was standing in front of her door, my confidence wavering slightly. "Come on, Yuna, you know you can do this!" I whispered to psyche myself up.

Taking a deep breath, I brought my hand up and knocked on the door, hearing a surprised yowling sound coming from within the room when I did. I chewed my lip nervously for a moment until the door opened, revealing a very disheveled looking Amara.

"Amara... I beg forgiveness, Yuna. Was resting after tournament and... and..."

"You overslept?" I offered with a giggle.

"Am very sorry, will understand if not want to..." I offered her the rose, which she stared at in surprise for a moment before taking it and sniffing it lightly.

"How much time do you need to get ready?" I asked, not giving her the chance to sink into depression.

"Fifteen minute at most," she murmured, the fur on her cheeks quivering slightly in what I knew was the Ronso equivalent of a blush.

"I'm fine with waiting, take your time." A look of relief washed over her as she opened the door wider to let me in.

"Have seat, Amara will hurry," she said, placing the rose on the bed and gathering a few items from a large bag before stepping into the bathroom.

I stood nervously for a while, glancing around the room and finding that she had laid out a couple different outfits on one side of the bed. I could see that, apart from the travel pack and the clothes, a large hunting spear seemed to be her only possession. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that she was standing nude amid the falling water and steamy fog of the shower just on the other side of the door. Blushing at the persistent thoughts, I took a seat and eventually began wringing my hands together as time passed. After a few nervous minutes, I heard the flow of water stop in the other room and the sounds of her moving about. After a time the door slowly opened to reveal her standing amid a cloud of steam wearing only a flimsy white towel to cover herself.

"Oh my..." I murmured as she stepped out of the bathroom cautiously. She approached the bed and looked down at the various clothes and then at me.

"Amara... I do not know how should dress," she said quietly, obviously as nervous as I was about the whole situation.

"Um, neither did I actually," I murmured sheepishly. "I brought a couple different outfits just in case." She looked at me curiously. "Oh, sorry, I guess I should explain... well... I don't really know how to explain it either... maybe I should just show you." I stood and activated my Gun Mage Dressphere, the tight fitting sleeveless top, forearm length gloves, and half skirt appearing on my body in a swirl of light. "See?"

"Is beautiful," she said excitedly. "And is used for fighting too?"

"Yes, all of them are actually but we still use them as normal clothes for convenience." She fidgeted for a moment as she looked down at her assembled clothes.

"Can see others?" she asked nervously. I blushed at the thought of the other two I'd brought along but nodded and switched over to Lady Luck. I turned my face away as the revealing pink and purple segmented dress took it's place on my body. "Yuna should not be embarrassed, very beautiful." This only caused my blush to deepen several shades.

"Thank you..." I murmured nervously, shifting one last time into the Thief outfit. "And this is the last one, I figured one of these would work for whatever we decided to do." I noticed a look of disappointment flash across her face for a brief moment, giggling as I realized she had wanted to see more. I gained a bit of confidence from this a put my hands on my hips. "You were hoping to see me in ribbons again, weren't you?" I teased.

"Only little," she said with a smile.

"I guess we should decide where we want to go first, anywhere is fine with me."

"Amara... I have not been in area much."

"Hmm, I know of a good place in Luca, it's a little fancy but not too extravagant. The food is really good though, and they have nice music playing too."

She looked down nervously at her assembled outfits which appeared to mostly be suited for travel. She paused then and glanced at her travel pack, seeming to war with herself for a moment before stepping over to it and removing a loosely wrapped bundle.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing her hands were trembling slightly.

"Amara... I never thought would use..." she said quietly, unfolding the bundle and removing a bright yellow one piece dress.

"Oh it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, taking in the intricate wave pattern in the stitching and the trim of lace around the hem. "And I bet it will look even more beautiful when you're wearing it..." I said in barely more than a whisper, sending the fur of her cheeks quivering again.

"Will hurry," she said, stepping back into the bathroom and closing the door. I switched back to my Gun Mage outfit, finding it to be the most appropriate, and sat down in the chair.

I could barely believe the things I had said and done and the date hadn't even started yet. Thinking back to the hazy memories of myself comforting Leblanc I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how easy the words and actions had felt to me.

"Maybe Rikku's right... maybe I am a natural at this." I whispered to myself and giggled.

"Say something?" she asked from the other room.

"Oh no, it was nothing..." I said, wondering just how good her hearing was to have picked up my whispering. I looked up at the sound of the doorknob turning and felt all the breath leaving my body as she stepped back into the room, hands clasped nervously behind her back. "Oh... oh my... you look gorgeous!"

"Not true, have gained weight since was sized, fit too tight..." It took a moment for my mind to register what was happening but when it did I couldn't help but laugh.

"So even Ronso women obsess over their clothes fitting... that's so adorable!"

"Not funny or adorable!" she said, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"Oh yes it is!" I giggled, standing up and walking a circle around her while looking her up and down. When I passed behind her I noticed her tail poking out of a hidden slit of the dress and gave it a playful tug, giggling at the small yowling sound she made. I continued around the front and locked our gazes together. "You look absolutely beautiful..." Her eyes seemed to light up and her tail began swishing happily behind her.

"Ready now," she said quietly, walking over to the door and holding it open for me. I smiled and walked out into the hall to wait for her to lock the door, offering my hand to her when finished. She looked at it for a moment and turned away nervously. "Not good idea, people think..."

"People can think what they want to think. The only person that matters to me tonight is you, Amara," I said in a steady tone to convey my conviction. With one last nervous glance she took my hand in hers and we walked into the main area.

"My my, ladies, you are looking particularly stunning!" Rin announced as we walked by. "I take it you are heading into Luca on this fine evening?"

"Thank you, Rin, and yes, we'll be having dinner at the Highwind restaurant."

"An excellent choice, although I do hope you remembered to make a reservation. It is often difficult to find a table after a Blitzball tournament, especially one so popular thanks to the two of you of course." I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"Crap! I forgot all about that! Sorry Amara, I guess I really should have planned this better..." My hand was given a reassuring squeeze.

"Amara... I think anywhere is fine."

"I was kind of looking forward to it though, they always have live music..." I murmured, my plans of dancing with the Ronso woman beginning to crumble away.

"Do not fret, Lady Yuna, the owner is an old acquaintance of mine. I will send a message that a valued patron of mine will be arriving. I am sure you will be well taken care of."

"Really?!" I asked hopefully, the man nodded. "You're the best, Rin!"

"It is the least I could do after all you have done for the Al Bhed and for Spira."

"Amara... I am grateful. You are good host and good man," Amara said, bowing slightly in respect which Rin returned.

"Might I inquire as to how you will be traveling to the city?" Rin asked. "I would be happy to lend you a chocobo if you would like." I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"Thank you again, Rin, but I'd rather not show up smelling like one. No matter how cute they are, that smell just doesn't come out for a while."

"Indeed," the man said with a grin.

"I guess we could go on the Celsius... but I was kind of hoping to take a walk with you..."

"Many fiends on Hi_–_Road at night... should get spear," she paused then, seeming to remember something. "Nearly forget money too! Elder Kimahri insist I take share of prize money." I giggled and tugged on her hand to stop her.

"I asked you out, silly, I'm the one that'll be paying."

"Should still take spear." I shook my head and summoned the Dressphere's gun into my hand.

"The fiends around here shouldn't be a problem," I said with a wink. "Besides, I'd never forgive myself if that beautiful dress were to get stained."

"Are sure?" I allowed the gun to fade away and nodded. "Should leave then before gets too late." Rin, who had been watching the interaction with some interest let out a short laugh.

"_–_Do enjoy yourselves._–_" I grinned and waved over my shoulder as we walked toward the exit.

"_–_How could I not with a woman so beautiful?_–_" I replied in Al Bhed, turning to see the man smiling broadly. "And thanks again for everything!" The two of us made our way outside into the fresh night air, only managing to take a few steps before being hit with the spotlight from the Celsius...

–

_To be continued..._


	6. Mission Four: cont

**This Is My Story**

Chapter Six

_If you had told me a year ago that I'd be on a date with a Ronso I would have laughed... and probably been a little intrigued if I was being honest. The more time I spent with Amara Ronso the more I learned about the depths my intrigue could reach. There was just something about her that had me all tingly inside and my mind couldn't help but wonder to what might happen if the date went really well. My old moogle plushie would probably pale in comparison..._

–

_**Mission Four: Take A Chance (cont)**_

–

"Ooh, looking good, Yunie, and you don't even have popcorn in your hair this time! And your date's a super cutie too!" Rikku's voice announced through the ship's intercom.

"Oh! Shut up Rikku!" I shouted at the hulking frame of the ship. I could hear a low rumbling sound next to me and turned to see that Amara was laughing.

"Wondered how got in there." I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm so gonna kill those two..."

"Yuna has good friends."

"Yeah, they're pretty great... but I'm still going to kill them." Her rumbling laughter continued for a moment as we walked passed the ship.

"Ship is impressive too."

"We can take a ride in it later if you'd like?" She looked at me with wide eyes and nodded excitedly. "Okay then, I'll have them pick us up when we're finished in town."

"Amara... I am very glad Yuna asked me to come to dinner," she said quietly, reaching out slowly to take my hand.

"So am I, Amara," I said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "So am I..."

–

"Yuna is amazing!" she announced as we were walking down the steps into Luca. I blushed as I retracted both the gun and the gloves into the sphere.

"If you keep flattering me I'll never be able to look you in the eye! It was nothing, really..."

This, of course, was a total lie. I had used several of the most powerful Blue Bullet spells to dispatch the fiends that had attacked us in an, admittedly foolish, effort to impress her. Not only had that worked like a charm though, but the general easy flowing conversation had been wonderful.

"Yuna fight like Ronso with fiend ability... powerful fiend too. Yuna succeed..." she said, glancing away as her cheek fur began to tremble.

"Succeeded at what?"

"Impress date," she said, followed by her rumbling laughter.

"Oh, quiet you! I told you I'm new to this!" I said, smacking her on the arm playfully.

"Amara... I think is very natural for Yuna." I paused for a moment.

"You know, people keep telling me that..." I said thoughtfully. "Also, I've been wondering something... and I don't mean any offense by this... but why do you talk that way?" She lowered her head.

"Is difficult being Exile. Do not know if should speak like Ronso or not..." She made to pull her hand away but I kept it firmly in mine.

"I know it's not really my place to say... but I think you should just speak in whatever way you feel comfortable. Maybe... maybe we can forget about our titles for tonight and just be Yuna and Amara?" She considered my words for a long while before responding.

"Amara would like that." I grinned and turned to keep walking, finding that we were just down the road from the restaurant.

"I'm really looking forward to this!" I said excitedly. "It's been months since I've eaten anything other than crummy airship food!" I could feel the tension in Amara's hand as she took in the large spire that housed the restaurant.

"Never eat at place this nice before..."

"Then let's get inside so we can change that!" I giggled, pulling her giddily towards the place. Of course I'd never tell her but I was practically starving after casting so many powerful spells. I could feel my confidence wane slightly as we walked through the main entrance to be met by the surprised stare of everyone present. Amara's tail twitched nervously and smacked me across my bare right thigh. "Owie! What was that for?"

"Sorry... happen when nervous," she whispered sheepishly.

"Well quit it, a delicate girl like me can only take so much," I said with a giggle and stuck my tongue out at her. I could instantly feel a bit of the tension drain from her and let out a relieved breath. "Come on," I said, tugging her towards the hostess.

"Oh my goodness, it is you! Amara Ronso and..." the perky redhead's eyes seemed to light up, "High Summoner Yuna! It's such an honor to meet both of you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I said, flashing the woman a cheery smile. Amara simply nodded in acknowledgment. The woman stared at us starstruck for a moment before she seemed to remember what her job was.

"Oh, forgive my manners, are the two of you meeting your party here or..." She looked down and noticed our clasped hands. "Oh... oh!" she said loudly as the realization struck. Amara turned away nervously but I merely kept smiling at her. Eventually the woman smiled back and winked before looking over the list in front of her. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Lady Yuna, but there don't seem to be any available tables right now but I'll be able to seat you as soon as one opens up!"

"I believe Rin already sent ahead that we were coming."

"Oh! You were the old friend he was talking about! Yes, we reserved a table for you. My name is Linna, I'll be your hostess and your server." The excitable woman then turned and led us into a large circular elevator and activated the machine. "You'll be dining on the top deck tonight, oh and feel free to make any soft tempo music requests you like to the band."

The lift finally reached its destination and we exited to the same greeting we had received in the lobby, this time accompanied by quiet muttering throughout the room. Amara's tail twitched again, although much stronger than before, and managed to catch me across the backside and produce an unusually loud crack. I looked up at into her horrified face with wide eyes as a dull throb settled across my butt. The room had gone completely silent, even the music had stopped.

"Did... did you really just spank me in front of all these people?"

"Not try to!" The look on her face was too much for me to resist, I burst out laughing. A wave of snickering spread across the room as the music began anew.

"Where are you going?" I managed to ask as she pulled her hand from mine and started walking to the side of the room.

"Amara throw self off building, stop embarrassment!"

I managed to catch up to her and pull her off in the direction of the table where the hostess was waiting. I was pleased to see that we were seated close to the stage, but also a little off to the side to avoid drawing too much attention. To my mild surprise, Amara walked ahead to pull out my chair for me, easily sliding me into place before taking her own seat across from me.

"Here are your menus, ladies, you'll find appetizers in the front, followed by standard _entrées_ and then some of our more exotic dishes. The list of drinks is on the back." I casually flipped through the pages of the menu though I was paying more attention to Amara then to what I was reading. The nervousness in her eyes as she looked through the menu was all I needed to see.

"Would you mind giving us some recommendations, Linna? Keep in mind though that I'm hungry enough to eat a shoopuff so don't just mention the dainty stuff to stroke my ego," I said, sharing a laugh with the woman.

"Well I'd definitely recommend one of our rare specials, they're always fantastic. If you're looking for quantity and quality you can't go wrong with the Omega Platter. It's a cut of Behemoth steak that's wood grilled and served with all the trimmings and comes with any two appetizers of your choice. If you're looking for something a little less heavy then the Chef Knife Carbonara would probably be a better choice. Buttered egg noodles in a creamy cheese sauce and topped with thinly sliced Tonberry meat, a rare delicacy and very delicious, it also comes with an herb salad. And lastly, if you have a more... exotic taste at the moment you can try the Escargot Deluxe made from the rare Shell Shocker fiend. It's big on flavor but the texture leaves something to be desired if you ask me.

"Shell Shocker?" Amara asked.

"Giant hermit fiend. It's like a big snail..." I said, unable to keep the disgusted look from appearing on my face which Amara soon shared.

"It's not for everyone," Linna admitted with a giggle. "Well, do you have an idea of what you'd like or would you prefer I gave you a few minutes?"

"I think I know what I want, how about you?"

"Amara will have Chef Knife Carbonara." She noticed me looking at her a little surprised and smiled. "Rare chance, want try different things."

"Okay," Linna murmured, checking it off on a clipboard. "And for you, Lady Yuna?"

"I'll have the Omega Platter with an herb salad and a fruit platter for my appetizers, that way we can share it."

"Alright!" she said after marking everything off. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Do you know of any wine that would go well with our meals?"

"Hmm, I think a nice Kilika Red would pair fairly well with both of them."

"Then we'll take a bottle of that please."

"Very good choices, ladies, I'll be back in a few minutes with your wine and your appetizers," Linna said with a warm smile as she collected our menus and then walked off into the kitchen area.

"Amara feels spoiled..." I smiled and reached across the table to put my hand on top of hers, stroking my fingers across the soft fur.

"Then I'm doing something right." The fur on her cheeks began to tremble. "You know, I've never seen a female Ronso with coloring like yours... it's beautiful."

"Only Ronso family with bright fur," she said, dropping her eyes shyly.

"So you're related to Biran?"

"Twin cub mate," she said before laughing softly.

"What's so funny?"

"One become pride of Ronso, other become shame. Both like female though." I giggled.

"I've never heard a Ronso joke like you do either, you're definitely something special." I bit my lip nervously as I tried to gather the courage to ask what I'd been wanting to. "Umm... Amara... I was wondering if..."

"Want know why Exile?" I nodded sheepishly. "Think already know."

"I figured, but I'd like to know what happened. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." She shook her head.

"Not much to say. It was five year ago when..." she trailed off as Linna returned with a small cart.

"Sorry about the wait, ladies, full house tonight," she said, laying out our salads and the fruit platter before popping the cork on the bottle of wine and pouring us each a glass. "I'll return in a little while with your main courses. Enjoy!" She quickly hurried off again.

"Oh, this looks good!" I said excitedly, taking in the intricate preparation of the salad and the beautiful arrangement of fruit. "It's almost too pretty to eat... almost." I said with a wink before digging into the salad. Amara smiled as she took her fork, a little awkwardly I noticed, and speared several of the herbs.

"Never try this many herb..." she said thoughtfully before taking the bite, her eyes widening as she chewed.

"You like it?"

"Ronso not eat many vegetable..."

"Oh... maybe we could have her bring you out something..."

"Ronso foolish, taste very good!" I couldn't help but giggle as an idea struck me. I picked up a slice of blue fruit I wasn't familiar with and held it out to her.

"How about fruit?" I asked suggestively, playfully smacking the back of her hand when she reached out to take it. She stared at me curiously for a moment before her eyes widened with realization.

"Amara not think good idea..." she murmured, looking around nervously.

I shrugged and put the fruit into my mouth, making sure to slowly draw my fingers out while over exaggerating the taste as much as possible. She looked at me suspiciously for a moment before reaching out to take a slice from the plate only to receive another slap to the hand.

"Only one way you're getting any," I said with a wink. She swallowed hard.

"Yuna getting revenge for... for..."

"My public spanking? Maybe a little," I teased.

She quickly looked around again to make sure nobody was looking, completely missing the fact that Linna was coming up behind her, and darted in to lap the fruit from between my fingers, sending a shiver down my body at the mixture of both the rough and slippery feeling of her tongue.

"Well I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourselves," Linna said with a giggle as she came alongside the table. Amara quickly sat bolt upright and turned away, even the fur on her arms and neck seemed to be quivering this time. "Okay, we have the Carbonara for the Blitz Ace," she murmured, setting down a large plate of creamy noodles topped with slices of braised green meat. "And the Omega Platter for Lady Yuna," she said, setting down what had to be the most massive steak I had ever seen. My stomach let out the loudest groan I'd ever heard it make as the aroma from the perfectly cooked meat assaulted my nostrils, a reminder of the energy I'd used up by my spell casting.

"Wow... this might be harder to eat than they are to fight," I said with a giggle, only to notice the other two women staring at me curiously. "What?"

"Yuna fight Behemoth?"

"Only a couple times..." I said, suddenly self conscious.

"You'd better be more careful about spanking her," Linna said with a laugh, "she might just beat you up next time." Amara and I both did our best to hide our faces in our hands. "Enjoy your meal, ladies!" she said, chuckling to herself as she left. I removed my still blushing face from my hands and took a long sip of wine, delighting at the fruity taste.

"Yuna really going to eat whole thing?" she asked, eying the massive slab of meat that sat in front of me. "Weigh more than Yuna, Amara thinks." I laughed as I picked up my knife and fork.

"Well then you better get ready to be surprised..."

–

"So you confessed you were in love with her?" I asked, setting my knife and fork down on the empty plate.

"Yes, return feeling too... but scared. Fear of Ronso feeling, fear of punishment of Yevon. She tell Elder, Elder tell family, family cast Amara into Exile."

"Oh that's terrible... what happened after that?"

"Live as Exile," she said with a shrug, only to laugh at the confused look on my face. "Told Yuna was not much to tell."

"I see..." It was heartbreaking to see her keeping so much locked up inside. "Would you like to dance with me?" I asked suddenly, my cheeks flushing from a combination of wine, too much food, and a trace amount of shyness. The mix felt good though, nothing like the pure inebriation I had experienced at the club but enough to take the stiffness out of me.

"Sure can stand? Eat whole Behemoth..." she said, trailing off into rumbling laughter.

"Quiet you," I said, glaring and grinning at her all at the same time. "Come on, I've been thinking about dancing with you ever since I bumped into you at the club... and look, the whole floor is just wide open too!" I pointed at the empty half circle between where the band was seated and where the tables were placed. I could see her warring with herself again, a mixture of shame and anxiety from her past holding her back.

"Amara never think of... dance wearing dress..." she said nervously, glancing between me and the dance floor.

"Are you nervous about what people might think?" I asked, reaching to cover her hand with my own only to have her pull away.

"Worry for Yuna. Life comes with much shame, much hate. Spira loves Yuna, you have chance to live happy life and..." I banged my hand down on the table, halting her words and likely drawing attention from a few nearby tables.

"I don't want to live like that... I've seen what it does to people, good people who want nothing more than to live their life in the way that feels right to them. That's not a happy life, Amara... it's a lie that I'm not willing to live," I said, standing from the table and walking over so I could whisper in her ear. "You don't have to join me if you really don't want to... but fear and shame aren't reasons I'm willing to accept." I leaned down further to kiss her cheek before standing and walking across the dance area towards the band.

"Ah, High Summoner Yuna, it's an honor to play for you this evening." I smiled at the man and dropped a fifty gil note into the large wine glass that sat on the piano.

"The music has been lovely, but I was wondering if I could make a few requests?"

"Of course."

"Do you know 1,000 Words and Red String Butterfly?" The man looked at the other members who all nodded. "Wonderful, I was wondering if you could start with 1,000 Words and..." I bit my lip nervously, "if the woman I'm with comes out onto the floor then could you switch to Red String Butterfly?" The man looked at me curiously for a moment before nodding once again. "Thank you," I said quietly before turning around and waiting for the music to start.

"What's she doing?" I heard someone whisper from a nearby table.

"Do you think she's drunk?" came another.

"People say she's been acting kind of..."

The hushed voices were silenced by the sounds of the violin beginning to play. I couldn't help but smile as the familiar music washed over me. I stepped out onto the floor, spinning as I summoned the Lady Luck dress around my body to the surprised whispers of everyone paying attention. My eyes met with Amara's feline gaze and held it for a moment before my body began to move to the music.

I loved to dance, there was just something so simple in the act that could inspire so many different emotions. I'd felt sorrow when I danced to send the departed off to the Farplane. I'd felt sheer joy and excitement while dancing on stage at my concerts. I'd felt both longing and regret when I danced and sang at the Thunder Plains with Lenne... and I'd even felt an overwhelming sense of desire and passion when I'd danced with Rikku and Paine at Deviant Hearts. I closed my eyes, letting the music consume me and strip away my thoughts and worries, baring my emotions for all to see as I danced to the slow, even melody. Then, just as I was really settling into the motions, the feeling vanished as the music stopped. My arms fell to my sides, my body screaming its regret at the loss of its liberation... and then the second song started up. My eyes fluttered open to see Amara standing in front of me with cheek fur trembling.

"Would always regret if not take chance..." she murmured, shifting about nervously.

I grinned as I walked forward and slipped my arms around her waist, leaning in to rest my cheek against the silky, golden tinged fur of her shoulder. She stiffened slightly for a moment before letting out a long even breath and slipping her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you did," I said quietly, swaying gently back and forth to the music. She was warm and her fur was so soft that I couldn't help but nestle my cheek into the crook of her neck in hopes of feeling more of it.

"Tickles," she mumbled, squirming slightly against me. I grinned and turned so that I was facing her neck and began to lightly blow a stream of air across it. "Quit," she said as a much lighter version of her laughter sounded in my ear, after a moment I realized she was giggling. An incredible sense of elation surged through me with the knowledge that I could inspire something like that in a woman who I knew was carrying so much sadness. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed firmly against her neck. "Y–Yuna..." Finding myself equally as surprised, I decided to just play along with what my body had in mind.

"Hmm?" I hummed, keeping my lips pressed against her fur covered skin.

"Amara... not think..." her voice degraded into a throaty purr for a moment until she was able to bring it under control, "is not..."

"Not a good idea?" I finished for her, pulling away so I could lock my eyes with her feline gaze. I removed one hand from around her waist and brought it up to caress her cheek. "You know, sometimes..." I whispered, standing up on my tip toes to place a few kisses along her jaw. "Even if we think something isn't the best idea..." I brought up my other hand and wrapped them both around the back of her neck, pulling her down slightly. "We want to do it so much that it just doesn't matter..." We were drifting together slowly, breaths tickling lightly at each others cheeks. In a few seconds we would share our very first...

–

_To be continued..._

**End Notes:**

This was another really fun one to write, makes me giggle every time I read it. I really hope the little bits of nostalgia I'm throwing in from this game and others are coming across nicely. ^_^

Please drop me a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Mission Four: cont 2

**This Is My Story**

Chapter Seven

_The date had gone better than I ever could have hoped. Even the small setbacks and embarrassing moments had simply added to the experience. My favorite part by far had been the dance we shared... I'd never in my life felt as comfortable as I had while swaying back and forth in her arms. She was so absolutely beautiful, both inside and out, which mixed nicely with the thrill taken from her hidden predatory nature._

_A girl could really fall for a woman like Amara..._

–

_**Mission Four: Take a Chance (cont)**_

–

"Excuse me," a man's voice said, clearing his throat nervously.

I swore that if he was just some fan asking for an autograph I would beat him half to death. Slowly, almost painfully, I pulled away from Amara and turned to see a man in a sharp gray business suit.

"Can I help you?" I asked, making no attempt to hide my irritation.

"I don't know what type of establishment you think this is, Miss..." he practically choked on his words when he realized who I was. He looked to be struggling with himself quite a bit, it was obvious what was coming. "Well, who you are doesn't change the fact that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This type of behavior isn't..."

"Behavior? You mean dancing and maybe sharing a romantic kiss or two? Funny, last time I was here there were lots of people were doing the exact same thing and nobody seemed to care."

"That's different..."

"How?" The simple question surprised the man more than I had thought it would.

"I... well... that's..." I shook my head sadly.

"What about all of you?" I asked, sweeping my gaze across the people seated at the tables. "Do you all feel the same? Do you think we don't belong here?" Amara tried to pull away, but I held her hand tight. I returned my gaze to the man and looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong? Nothing to say for yourself?" The man tried to grasp the words but couldn't find them. "How sad... your hate is so petty you can't even bring yourself to defend it. Let's go, Amara, I promised you a ride on the _Celsius_, didn't I?" I walked with Amara over to the table, bumping into Linna who was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Lady Yuna, are you..." she looked around, noticing that all the eyes in the room were on us.

"We're being kicked out."

"Oh no, why?" she asked, honestly surprised. I gave the woman the warmest smile I could manage.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad we bumped into you though, I wanted to thank you for your wonderful service and hospitality," I said warmly, reaching into the small pouch hidden in my dress and handed her a couple hundred gil. "That should cover the bill and our gratitude, have a nice evening, Linna."

"Oh, Lady Yuna, this is far too much!" she called out after us, I simply waved at her over my shoulder as the machina hummed to life and carried us down to the lobby.

On the way down I changed back into the Psychic Dressphere I had began the night in, finding it much more appropriate considering what had happened. I managed to keep my composure as we walked through the crowded room and out the doors... but not one step further.

"Rikku..." I hiccuped into the communicator, tears already sliding down my cheeks

"Yunie?"

"C–Can you come pick us up at the Luca Square?"

"Yunie, are you crying? What's wrong?!"

"Just come, please," I said quietly before shutting off the device. "I'm so sorry, Amara... I ruined everything didn't I?"

"Yuna..."

"I just had to go and push my luck..."

"Yuna," she tried again, my mind barely registering her voice.

"But everything was going so well and it felt so wonderful dancing with you. You're fur is so soft and warm and..."

"Yuna!" she shouted, grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to look at her. "Amara is proud of Yuna's bravery! Did what Amara never dare! Dinner and talking and dancing were best Amara ever have..." Her hands went slack on my shoulders before slowly pulling me against her. "Yuna is brave and strong and kind and... and beautiful," she murmured, bringing her hands up to hold my face, using her thumbs to brush away my tears. "Amara never think would wear dress, would dance to music with woman so wonderful... Amara never think could feel so..." We were drifting together again, I could feel my eyes slowly beginning to close as our lips drew close enough to...

"Lady Yuna! Please wait a moment." I could feel Amara pull away, leaving me hovering with lips slightly pursed. I just barely managed to keep from groaning in frustration as I turned to face the woman. My irritation melted away at the sight of Linna who was a little red in the face.

"Are you okay, Linna?" She looked like she was trying to smile at me, but kind of got stuck between there and a nervous frown.

"Yes! Well... no... I don't know."

"What happened?" She turned her head away.

"I kind of quit or... got fired I guess," the redhead said sheepishly.

"Oh no... because of me?"

"When he told me what happened... I kind of called him a pompous pile of Shoopuff droppings..."

"Oh... damn it, this isn't what I wanted! I'm so sorry, Linna!" She shook her head.

"No no, don't blame yourself, that was a terrible thing to do, I wouldn't want to work there anyway after that."

"Does Yuna see?" Amara asked. I turned to look at her curiously.

"See what? How I messed up someone's..." She shook her head.

"Yuna make people think. Think about world, think about self. See man's face when Yuna ask why was different?" I thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"I know... that's the whole reason I decided not to hide who I am in the first place but..."

"Painful," Amara said knowingly. Of course she understood, probably better than anybody I'd ever met.

"And not just for me either," I said, glancing sadly at Linna. "I'm so sorry you got caught up in all of this." The woman smiled and waved it away.

"I already told you, don't worry about it, I'll be fine. To be honest I never really liked being a hostess anyway, I'll take working in the kitchen any day."

"You cook?"

"I wasn't professionally trained or anything, but yeah, I get by alright," she said.

"Do you know how to mix drinks and all that stuff?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face as an idea began to form.

"A little bit. Why?" the redhead asked curiously.

"How would you like a job?"

"You know a place that's hiring?" My smile grew even wider as the_Celsius_ descended into the square.

"I happen to know for a fact that there's three women on that ship who can't cook to save their lives and would just love to have you."

"You don't mean..."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuunieeeeeee!" Rikku's voice called out as the girl came running full tilt down the exit ramp before the ship had even touched down. The next thing I knew she had tackled me to the ground and was checking me over head to toe. "Who did it? What happened? Who's this girl? Lookin' good Amara! Are you okay? Who needs their butt kicked?" the blonde ranted, not even pausing for breath.

"Rikku!" I finally shouted, pushing her off of me. "I'm okay now, don't worry."

"What in Spira happened?! You scared the crap out of us!"

"We got kicked out of the restaurant... "

"What?!"

"We were dancing... and I went to kiss her and... the owner told us to leave."

"Those bastards!" Rikku shouted, leaping to her feet. "Well, I know of somebody who's getting an autograph... on their freaking spleen!"

"Not needed," Amara said, laughter rumbling in her throat.

"What do you mean?" Rikku huffed, still looking ready to tear the place down to the bolts.

"Yuna give something to think about. People have look inside self now, see ugly hate and learn." Rikku looked at the Ronso woman curiously for a moment.

"I don't get it." Amara's shoulders slumped. "You mean Yunie gave 'em a piece of her mind, right?" Amara nodded. "Well alright then... but they're lucky!"

"Rikku..."

"Um... I guess I'll be going then," Linna murmured, obviously unsure of what to do. Rikku seemed to really notice the woman for the first time.

"Hey, who's this?" she asked, looking the woman up and down before smiling deviously. "Yunie... not even done with the first date and you're already angling for some group action... naughty girl!"

"Rikku!" I shouted, burying my face in my hands.

"See why Yuna take embarrassment so well," Amara said quietly. "Practice often."

"Um... actually I..." Linna started nervously.

"She was the hostess at the Highwind. She quit when she heard what had happened to us," I said, deciding to spare the woman any further embarrassment.

"Aww, that was sweet of you! Although it kinda sucks too I guess..."

"I asked her if she wanted to be the cook for the Celsius."

"Really?!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. "No more of Yunie's 'Soggy Slimy Pasta' or Paine's 'Greasy Soup Special'?"

"Or Rikku's 'Unidentifiable Quivering Black Lump'," I muttered, casting her a foul look. "Actually, she hasn't agreed to..." Rikku hadn't been paying attention and was already dragging the poor woman towards the ship, telling her where she would be sleeping and about the best way to get the shower at a good temperature.

"Yuna has good friend," Amara said as she helped me up, her laughter rumbling loudly in her throat.

"I don't know what I'd do without them..."

–

"I couldn't help it! Nothing stands between a girl and good food!" Rikku whined.

"You scared the poor woman half to death. We'll be lucky if she's there when we come to pick her up," Paine shot back.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Fear of being molested by you for one thing!"

"Oh you're just jealous or something," Rikku said, sticking her tongue out before turning to me. "Help me out, Yunie!" she pleaded.

"I think she'll come, she was just a little starstruck. She nearly fainted when she saw Amara and me," I said, giggling a little at the memory. I noticed the two of them had gone quiet and looked up to see Paine trying to signal Rikku to do something but the blonde obviously wasn't catching on.

"Rikku, don't you remember that thing you found?"

"What thing?" Paine slapped a hand to her head. I figured the two had planned something, I simply wasn't going to spare them the embarrassment.

"The thing up on the deck..." Paine said through clenched teeth, winking several times. It finally seemed to click.

"Oh! Oh that's right! Hey Yunie, I noticed something kinda stuck in the hull up on the Deck, I was wondering if you could go up there and try to knock it loose. Hey, maybe you could take Amara with you?" I tried not to laugh at the weak attempt as I pushed away from the wall I'd been leaning on and took Amara's hand.

"Come on, the view is even better from up there." I noticed her hand was gripping mine tighter than it had the rest of the night. "You okay?"

"Are... are sure will not fall off," she said in a small, almost whimpering voice as we boarded the elevator. I blinked a few times as the realization set in and then smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe... but even if you did fall I'd be sure to fly down and catch you," I said with a wink that set her cheek fur trembling. I made my way out onto the Deck, grinning as I waited patiently for her to step out onto the platform area.

"Amara hopes thing is not close to side..." she said nervously. I chuckled and leaned against her shoulder. "What funny?"

"There's nothing stuck in the ship, they just wanted to give us an excuse to come up here. I'm not sure what they're planning but I'm certain it..." I was interrupted by the spotlights firing up and angling down to shine on the platform. The speakers then began to whine, a horrible shrill sound that forced us to cover our ears for protection.

"Ack! Sorry girls!" Rikku's voice rang out. "Still not sure how to work all of this stuff." The sounds of her and Paine arguing about which button to push could be heard for a few moments before Red String Butterfly began wafting softly out of the speakers. "There we go! You don't need to worry about being kicked off of this dance floor here... unless Paine crashes us into something. Owie! Don't pinch me you little... anyway, enjoy yourselves! Oh I'm am so going to..." The feed cut off and we were left standing amid the gentle music.

"Aww, their execution may have been lousy, but this is wonderful!" I shouted, stepping out into the spotlight and motioning for her to join me.

With a nervous smile she stepped forward and slipped her arms around my neck. I melted into the embrace, her warm fur seeming even more inviting as the chilly wind whipped around us.

"So, how am I doing so far with this whole dating thing?" I asked, burying my face into her neck as we rocked slowly back and forth.

"Impress with Ronso fighting, best meal Amara ever eat, see courage Amara never see, dance with beautiful woman in sky... Amara never forget night with Yuna." Our eyes locked together, hints of longing passing from one to another and back again. I pulled away slightly and looked from one side to the other.

"I don't think anyone's going to interrupt us this time," I said with a smile, standing up on my tip toes to press our lips together...

–

"Amara should go!" she said, backing away from me fearfully.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked desperately, the sudden shift in mood making me nervous.

"Not Yuna, is Amara fault... never should have worn dress..." she said somberly.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Amara will always be grateful for Yuna's kindness... was best night of life..." she said, tears streaming into the fur of her cheeks as she turned and leaped off the ship, landing gracefully on the ground and hurrying into the Travel Agency.

"What did I do?" I whispered to the empty air. I wouldn't have long to wonder before the hatch opened behind me and Rikku and Paine ran out onto the deck.

"What happened, Yunie? Why did she leave in such a hurry?"

"I... I don't know. Everything was fine until we landed, then I asked her what she wanted to do now and she got really scared and ran off..."

"Maybe she wanted to... you know, but was worried about how to ask you?" Paine offered.

"I don't know... she said something about her dress though..."

"Her dress?" Rikku asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Yeah, she said that she never should have worn it." I thought about it for a moment, remembering how it had been carefully wrapped and put away. "I have to go talk her," I said, heading for the elevator.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Yunie?" Rikku asked. "You might upset her more than she already is." I shook my head.

"I have to try, if I just let her go now, I might never see her again!"

"Just be careful, Yuna, and call us if you need anything," Paine said, nodding to me as the door closed.

I hurried out of the ship and into the Agency, a small sense of relief striking me when I saw nobody was watching the counter. I slipped into the side area and approached her door, taking a deep breath before knocking lightly on the wood.

"Amara, are you in there?"

"Go away," answered her miserable voice.

"I just want to talk. We had such a wonderful night, I don't want it to end like this."

"Not want talk, Amara make things worse..."

"You haven't made anything bad at all, I'm just worried about you."

"Amara is fool... Amara not deserve be Ronso again, deserve exile... Yuna should go." The defeated sound in her voice alone nearly made me want to cry. I tried the knob, determined not to let her torture herself, and cursed upon finding the door locked. I sighed and leaned my head against the frame.

"Please don't talk like that, you're an incredible woman Amara." I waited, but there was no response. "Amara?" Again nothing, not even the sound of her sniffling.

I chewed my lip nervously for a moment until an idea struck me. I looked around cautiously before summoning the Thief Dressphere around my body and pulling out the small set of lock picking tools from a pouch. I knew I probably shouldn't be doing something so criminal but fear was outweighing conscience by a wide margin. It took a few minutes, but eventually the lock clicked and the door swung open. Amara lifted herself from the pillow she'd had her face pressed into and locked me in her nervous gaze.

"How did..."

"Thief," I said simply, pocketing my tools and closing the door behind me. "I'm sorry about all this, but I just couldn't leave things like they were. What's going on, Amara?" She looked at me with such a pained and pitiful expression that I wanted to just run over to the bed and wrap her up in my arms but I resisted out of fear of upsetting her further.

"Should not say, will hurt Yuna..." she murmured, lifting up so she could sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is it something about your dress? You can tell me, whatever it is, I promise not to get upset." She stiffened visibly for a moment before settling down into a slumped posture, seemingly resigned to speaking with me.

"Dress is special to Ronso, wear only one time in life before pass on to cub..."

"Why do you only wear it once?" I asked, swallowing hard over a lump in my throat.

"Is only for special day... day Ronso woman is married..."

"It's a wedding dress... and you wore it because of me. Amara, I'm so sorry, if I had known..." She shook her head.

"Amara is happy could look nice for Yuna."

"Not just nice, you look beautiful... so beautiful."

"Yuna..." she looked at me sadly, wringing her hands together nervously. "Amara... always hope one day return to mountain and... take Nuvy Ronso as mate if ever become able." My heart melted at the glimpse of the desperate hope she was keeping inside.

"What can we do to fix this?" I asked.

"Is sacred law, cannot fix."

"Well, what exactly does the law say? Maybe we can think of something."

"Say one Ronso may only wear once in lifetime on day is married. Must share dance and... at end of day only mate may remove dress to seal marriage. If marriage not succeed then dress is shamed and can never use for marriage again by any Ronso."

"Oh... well..." I wracked my brain for anything that could help the situation. I just knew there had to be some way to salvage the situation, the night had been too wonderful to let it end like this. I tried to recall all that I could about Ronso traditions from what little I'd learned from Kimahri but was coming up blank. I hadn't even known he had been an Exile until a year and a half ago. It wasn't until recently that he even talked about... that's when it hit me. "Amara, you're not a Ronso right now!" I shouted happily, remembering what Kimahri had said at the Blitzball tournament.

"Not something be happy for..." she said, turning away miserably.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that," I said, wanting to slap myself for saying something so rude. "What I mean is, Exiles aren't thought to be Ronsos, Kimahri told me that at the tournament. If... when you're able to go back, you would be a Ronso again and could..."

"Dress would still be shamed, failed in marriage..." I swallowed hard, trembling at the thought of what I was about to suggest.

"It... it doesn't have to..."

–

_To be continued..._


	8. Mission Five: Kindling The Flame

**This Is My Story**

Chapter Eight

_I think it's safe to say that I was in over my head here... but then again you can say that about a lot of the situations I've been in and a lot of those have turned out pretty great! Who knows... this story might just have a happy ending after all..._

–

"It... it doesn't have to..." I whispered. She looked up to face me, lower lip trembling, and shook her head.

"Could never ask Yuna to..."

"I'm the one that's asking, Amara. I know it wouldn't really be official in the eyes of the rest of Spira... but it would be to the two of us. Even if we haven't had the time to fall in love with each other, even if it's just a means to preserve your future happiness... it's still a lot to ask of either of us," I said softly, struggling to keep her worried, yet hopeful gaze. "But... but if it means even the slightest chance for even one more person that's suffered because they're different then I would be proud to be a part of it!"

"Yuna..." I stood and walked slowly across the room, hands clasped nervously in front of me. "Amara never imagine could make Yuna feel so much. Think Yuna save Amara pride too..." she said, reaching out with a tentative hand to take one of mine. I brought the hand up and pressed my lips to the soft fur.

"Amara..."

I tugged on her hand to signal for her to stand, stepping forward into her arms when she did. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I pressed my face into the silken fur of her shoulder. I blinked the moisture back, finding one of the shoulder straps for her dress right before my eyes. I kissed a trail down from her neck to the strip of fabric that would seal our marriage. I brought one hand up, caressing her side and grazing one of her breasts as I did, and hooked one finger beneath the fabric. I had barely tugged it an inch before her whole body suddenly tensed up and she stepped away to arms length.

"Amara so excited, nearly forget!" she said, breathing heavily with pent up emotion.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Need witness..." she said, shifting nervously on her feet. "Is usually done by bride's closest friend but..."

"Oh... oh!" I said, biting my lip as I realized what she was asking. "Do they have to stay for the... for all of it.

"If want to."

"Crap! Knowing Rikku she'll... oh well, guess we don't have much choice," I said, pulling out my communicator. "Hey girls, I need your help with something."

"Is everything okay?" Rikku's voice chirped.

"Yeah, we're fine, we just need a favor."

"Is it important? We were just getting... comfy." I rolled my eyes.

"It's really important," I said, then after a moment added, "and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Alright, but this had better be good, and I'm talking like naked Ronso babe good!"

"Oh for the love of..."

–

"You're serious about this then?" Rikku asked in a very non–Rikku–like tone. I nodded.

"This is what I swore to do. Spira needs to change and every single person we can help is important." I turned and caught Amara's eye. "More than that though... I want to do this for her," I said, flashing the Ronso woman my brightest smile.

"Oh, Yunie! You're such a sweetheart!" Rikku shouted, throwing her arms around my neck.

I looked over her shoulder at Paine who smiled and nodded her consent. I could have sworn she was even a little misty eyed but seemed to be holding it back. I gently pushed the sniffling blonde away and stepped toward Amara.

"Amara," I said quietly as I bowed low to her. "Will you take me as your mate until you are ready to return to Gagazet and rejoin the Ronso?"

"Would be Amara's greatest honor to be mate of High Summoner Yuna," she said with a touch of shyness in her voice.

"This is so adorable!" Rikku whispered only to be shushed loudly by Paine. Amara closed the distance between us and leaned down to press her forehead against mine.

"Amara will never forget Yuna's kindness... give Amara courage to try for life have dreamed of since cub."

Not trusting myself to find the right words, I simply tilted my head and brought our lips together. Without breaking the kiss I brought both my hands up and slipped the straps from her shoulders, guiding the material down her body until it slipped free to pool around her feet. I pulled away slowly, seeing tears streaking through the golden tinged fur of her cheeks.

"Oh Amara..." I started, only to be interrupted by the sound of someone bursting into tears and turned to see Paine burying her face into Rikku's neck, her body trembling with sobs. My eyes met with the blonde's and we shared a surprised smile.

"Well, I think we'll go ahead and give you newlyweds your privacy. Congrats you two," Rikku said happily as she began pulling Paine towards the door. The silver haired woman turned to look at me, her face in full blush and cheeks stained with tears, and smiled just as the door closed behind them.

"Well that was a sweet surprise," I murmured, gazing fondly at the door. I would be given another in the form of Amara wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her warm body against me from behind. "Amara... we don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Amara wishes to lie with Yuna," she whispered, leaning forward to purr loudly into my ear. I swallowed hard, the intensity in her voice making me weak in the knees.

"Are you sure?" I asked, breath catching in my throat when her answer came in the form of her undoing my bikini top with her teeth.

The ruffled material fell away, only to be replaced by her hands a moment later followed by a trail of kisses being placed on my neck and shoulders. A mixture of nervousness and excitement had me trembling beneath her touch and was increased further when she raised up to nip gently at my ear, her warm, panting breaths tickling the sensitive skin.

"Does Yuna wish Amara to stop?" she whispered, kneading my breasts and pressing our bodies even closer together. Gathering all the willpower I had in my body, I reached up to tug her hands away and step out of her embrace. "Yuna?"

I looked at her over my shoulder and gave her a sultry wink as I hooked my thumbs under my skirt wrap and bikini bottoms, bending over as far as possible as I slid the material down my legs. I rose up slowly and stepped out of them before making my way over to the bed and laying out on top of the covers. I turned to her and signaled her to join me with one finger. A ripple passed through her fur as she shivered from head to toe at the invitation. I watched, completely mesmerized, as she stalked towards me like some fierce jungle cat. The way her fur shimmered as the light danced across it, the way her powerful muscles coiled and uncoiled with her every step, and most of all the burning passion in her predatory gaze had me trembling with anticipation. Our gazes locked with one another, promises of the coming passion passing between us.

Finally, when I knew my body couldn't wait another instant... she pounced...

–

"Leaving so soon?" I asked, startling her enough to make her drop her pack. I'd been watching her move quietly about the room for a few minutes now.

"Was about to wake and tell," she murmured sheepishly. "Amara... think best if travel alone."

"Don't I have any say in the matter? I am your... err... husband you know!" I teased, only to burst into laughter when she started stumbling over a response. "Sorry, I'm only teasing, Amara. I figured you would want to go."

"Still need travel until find courage and wisdom to return to Ronso... and to Nuvy." The way her eyes lit up at the mention of the woman's name warmed my heart.

"And when you're ready, I'll be right there by your side to support you. They'll take you back and give you their blessing to marry Nuvy if they know what's good for them!" I said with a laugh as I cracked my knuckles.

"If seen Yuna fight, Ronso would know to be afraid," Amara chuckled. I rose from the bed, more shy about my nudity than I would have expected after last night, and fished through the pile of my clothes before rising up with my communicator.

"I want you to take this and call me whenever you're ready... or if you're in trouble... or if you just want to talk or spend some time together," I finished with a blush.

"Yuna is good husband," she said, rumbling with mirth. The warm moment quickly faded into an uncomfortable silence. I bit my lip nervously as my mind scrambled for the right words to say but Amara beat me to it. "Amara will miss Yuna..." she murmured, voice thick with emotion. Unable to contain myself, I ran to her and threw myself into her arms, burying my face into her neck.

"You'll tell me about all your adventures, right?"

"Only if Yuna tell Amara of women she meets in search of life mate."

"I promise," I whispered, relishing in the throaty purr she gave me.

"That way Amara know who to hurt if break Yuna's heart." I laughed and pressed my face deeper into her soft fur. I was suddenly hit with the memory of the first time I'd seen her in the locker room at the tournament, an idea quickly forming in my mind.

"Hey, you don't have to leave right now, do you?" I asked, trailing my fingers up and down her sides

"Amara leaves in pursuit of Ronso soul, sooner leave then sooner can find..."

"Oh," I said, a very Rikku–like grin appearing on my face as I pushed away and took a few steps toward the bathroom. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to take a shower with me before you left. But I suppose if you have to..." She was already stripping before I could even finish.

"Soul can wait!"

–

–_Mission Complete!–_

–

–

_**Mission Five: Kindling The Flame**_

–

"How are you doing this fine morning, Lady Yuna?" Linna asked cheerfully. I had to fight against the urge to groan.

"Linna, it's been almost a month already, please just call me Yuna or something."

"Oh, was I doing it again? I'm so sorry Lady... lady... err... sexy lady!" she let out in an awkward stumble, face ablaze.

"Nice save Lin!" Rikku said with a giggle as she shuffled into the dining room, a very groggy looking Paine following closely behind.

"What's wrong, Paine, up too late planning your dream wedding?" I asked with a sneaky grin. Rikku and I had been on a teasing spree since learning of Paine's tearful habit during wedding ceremonies. The red eyed girl shot me a foul glare.

"Yeah, and I have an extra ugly bridesmaid dress in mind for you. Be sure to plan on posing for lots of pictures for the Sphere Network," she muttered, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Aww, lay off my Painey! It's super cute that she's such a big softy at weddings. Her happy tears are just so adorable!" Rikku chirped happily, pressing her cheek against the still glaring woman's.

"Don't know why you're so chipper, you'll be wearing one too. You'll both look like crap next to my new wife."

"Bitch!" Rikku shouted indignantly, slapping Paine on the arm.

"Airhead," Paine shot back.

"Slut," I added in.

"Says the girl who frequently puts out on the first date."

"Hey I married one of them first!" I shouted, sending all of us into a fit of giggles. "Speaking of which, Amara said she'd be disappointed if I didn't put myself back on the market soon so keep your eyes open during the next job!"

"Can do, Yunie! We'll have you a lucky lady that gets lucky in no time!"

"Thanks a lot," I muttered with a rueful grin, grateful for the distraction Linna provided when she set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me. "These look fantastic as always, Linna!" The woman turned away blushing.

"Fweakin dewishious!" Rikku mumbled around a large mouthful.

"Ah, she's a rose..." Paine said with a laugh as she gestured at the blonde.

"Maybe a Marlboro Lily," I said, earning a puffy cheeked glare from the blonde. "Anyways, speaking of jobs, what's available?"

"I checked them for you this morning La... Yuna," the redhead said, smiling at me with a somewhat hopeful expression.

"How many?" I asked, flashing her the smile I figured she was hoping for. As expected her eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Two, one from an Al Bhed woman who's name I can't pronounce. She said they need some experienced diggers to handle some job in the desert." I could see Paine stiffen noticeably at the mention of the woman. Nhadala had been Rikku's first girlfriend.

"Pass," Paine said stoically.

"Worried she might make a move on her ex?" I asked with a laugh.

"She's a skirt chaser!" the silver haired girl added with rare enthusiasm.

"And you weren't?" I asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Hey I was picky about who I pursued! And besides, I don't really feel like having to pick sand out of places it has no right being in."

"Aww, my Painey's so protective of her Rikku," the girl cooed sweetly before laying a huge lip smacking kiss on the woman's cheek. "You know I'd never sleep with any other girl... unless you were participating of course," she said, throwing Linna a saucy wink. The redhead promptly flushed crimson and hurried out of the room.

"Stop teasing her so much!" I scolded. "Poor thing's gonna pass out from blood loss one of these days."

"You cause most of it! She's like a schoolgirl around you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Lady Yuna, I baked these cookies special for you!" Rikku imitated. "What would you like for dinner, Lady Yuna? I'll make you anything you want!" I couldn't help the shy grin spreading across my lips. The woman really was... "Lady Yuna, I'd love to run my tongue up and down your body!" ...such a sweetheart but...

"Rikku!" I shrieked as the words finally sank in. "Linna would never..."

"What's that, La... Yuna?" Linna asked as she reappeared from the kitchen with her own plate of food and sat down across from me.

"Um.. uh.. I..." I shot the giggling Rikku a murderous look.

"What was the other job offer?" Paine asked before slapping Rikku on the back of the head.

"Oh, of course. The other was from a woman named Leblanc. She was wondering if we'd be available to..."

"We'll do it!" I shouted without thinking. I turned away to avoid the knowing grins that were sure to be plastered on Rikku and Paine's faces.

"Okay then," Linna said a little uneasily. "I didn't know you had such a passion for moving furniture."

"Moving furniture!" Rikku shouted irritably. "Dang it, Yunie! Think with the brain in your head before the one between your legs!"

"What do you... oh... oh!" Linna exclaimed, failing to stifle a few nervous giggles, and suddenly finding her eggs to be incredibly interesting.

"You suck, Rikku..."

–

"Leblanc! It's so good to see you!" I shouted as I ran up to the blonde waiting in front of her 'Chateau'. Her eyes seemed to light up at the sight of me but she kept her reserve.

"It's... good to see you too, love," she said, her grin taking on a sort of lopsided quality.

My body seemed to move of its own free will as I found myself leaning forward to kiss her cheek. At the same time Leblanc was offering her hand, forcing us to stop and reposition, each of us attempting what the other had done causing another awkward pause. After a few tense moments passed we both moved in for the cheek kiss, meeting in the middle for a light peck on the lips.

"Gay," Rikku giggled as she and Paine walked passed into the building.

"Oh shut up!" Leblanc and I shouted in unison which only increased Rikku's mirth, both of us turning away irritably.

Leblanc recovered first and stomped in after the two of them, muttering something about 'the heel' as she did. I followed suit soon after, finding Rikku and Paine continuing the argument they'd been having all morning.

"I don't want to wear that creepy thing! It feels so... creepy!" Rikku whined.

"Feeling creepy beats a broken back any day so quit whining and put it on," Paine muttered, shoving the bracelet into the blonde's hands.

"But it came from that spooky dungeon in Bevelle, it's gotta be haunted or something!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, noting out of the corner of my eye that Leblanc appeared somewhat nervous and fidgety.

"Rikku doesn't want to wear the Iron Duke." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Rikku, we only have two Champion Belts and you lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors game so suck it up! Besides, it's not that bad anyway," I lied. I really hated wearing that creepy thing as much as she did.

"What's all this about, loves? This isn't what I hired you to do!" Leblanc shouted irritably. There was something different in her voice though that I couldn't quite place. Rikku and Paine didn't seem to notice it though and turned to each other for a quick laugh.

"Course not, you hired us so you could gawk at Yunie," Rikku giggled. Leblanc's eyes flew wide open.

"I think somebody's asking for the heel!" Leblanc muttered before a rather cruel looking grin appeared on her face. "You can clear out the basement, blondie**,** the malfunctioning Recoils down there should help with that smart mouth of yours."

"Yeah yeah," Rikku said, taking her time in clipping the enchanted bracelet around her wrist, shuddering for a few moments as the magic coursed through her system. "Gah! That's just so gross for some reason!"

"I'll take the rooms on the way," Paine said, casting Leblanc a challenging look as she fit the Champion Belt around her waist. For a moment Leblanc looked like she wanted to say something but stopped, bit her lip, then looked up at Paine.

"Yes, that's fine," she said before turning to Rikku, her normal haughty self returning. "You could learn from this one, blondie." Rikku stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"I guess that conveniently leaves Yunie to clear out your room. Under your... close... very close supervision no doubt. Fifty gil says your eyes never leave Yunie's ass!" Rikku chirped happily. Paine shook her head and laughed.

"Don't you remember all those nibble marks? My money's on Yuna's chest."

"Get to work!" Leblanc shrieked, throwing her fan at the two of them as they hurried off to the lower chambers.

"So disappointing..." I murmured.

"Hey, they started it!" I giggled and tapped her on the nose as I walked by.

"Not that. It's just that I was going to put money on my chest too," I said, giggling at the horrified expression on her face.

"I was drunk!" she sputtered angrily as a blush consumed her cheeks.

"Drunk on Yunie's boobies!" Rikku shouted from down the hall.

"Oh that little..."

"Just ignore them, they're just jealous," I said with a laugh, fixing my own strength enhancer around my waist. I noticed her fidgeting again and turned away to hide my frown, something was bothering her. "How have you been, Leblanc?" I asked to break the silence. "You were really upset before we... you know." She tensed up, making me think she was going to give me an angry retort but in the end her shoulders slumped and she shook her head.

"I've made my peace with most of it," she said quietly, turning her face away from me.

"I uh... I bumped into Nooj a while ago," I said nervously, wondering if it was a good idea to mention the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I saw the news about the new Airship."

"I asked him about why he..." She interrupted me with a short laugh.

"It's okay, Yuna, I told you I'm over all that." I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see an honest glow in them. "He was right about me."

"About what?" I asked, getting a bit of color in my cheeks as she gave me a long, examining look.

"About who I really am," she said cryptically, nodding in the direction of her room and then walking on ahead.

I recalled the conversation I'd had with Paine and nodded as I affirmed Nooj's method of making things right.

–

_To be continued..._

_**End Notes:**_

Since a bunch of people were complaining about my cliffhangers I made sure to not end on one this time. And... it's kinda boring isn't it? Be careful what you wish for peoples! (giggles)

The usual apologies for the long delay, I'm a busy busy lady and with a new little one on the way that's not likely to change too soon. Good news though! I already have about seven pages of the next chapter finished so it hopefully won't be such a long wait this time!

Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful support! Hugs for everybody who reviews! ^_^


End file.
